Save Nara
by wilting protea
Summary: Last chapter. "Kalian membunuhnya?"
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelumnya, maafkan author atas chapter yang panjang ini.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Nara Shikamaru, detektif muda. Uchiha Sasuke, juga detektif muda. Uchiha Itachi, artis papan atas. Dan seorang gadis bartender yang tewas mengenaskan.**

**Warning: Chara death. Death****s****, actually. No bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Sampai kapanpun juga kamar mayat tetap tidak akan pernah menjadi tempat pertama yang ingin dikunjungi Shikamaru. Ruangan polos satu warna yang tertutup rapat, udara dingin yang menusuk, aroma tidak jelas yang antara lain terdiri dari bau formalin, bau chloroform, bau alkohol, bau daging busuk, bau semi bangkai, bau jenazah dan entah bau apa lagi namanya membaur jadi satu. Indera penciuman Shikamaru yang sudah terganggu makin diperparah lagi dengan keengganan seorang petugas forensik yang melayaninya setengah hati.

'greeek!'

Kurenai menarik salah satu dari sekian banyak kotak lorong penyimpanan mayat yang mirip laci besar. Tampaklah di depan hidung Shikamaru sesosok jenazah yang terbaring pucat memutih. Jenazah seorang perempuan, tepatnya. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna gelap yang tergerai dan sebuah luka menganga di bagian leher.

"Kenapa kau baru sampai?" tanya Kurenai, "Dari mana saja?"

"Kumo. Liburan seminggu penuh," Shikamaru menjawab "Dan sudah kubilang bahwa aku tak mau liburanku diganggu."

Kurenai hanya menggumam singkat.

Kembali pada pekerjaannya, Shikamaru bertanya "Kapan gadis ini tewas?"

"Dua hari lalu" jawab Kurenai, "Dia sudah kaku ketika ditemukan di dalam apartemennya. Seperti yang kau lihat, lehernya digorok. Aku tak heran kalau saat itu gadis ini tidak bisa meminta tolong ataupun berteriak. Menurut perkiraanku, senjata pembunuhnya adalah pisau belati atau benda semacam itu yang panjangnya tak lebih dari 15 cm. Jenis senjata pembunuh yang cukup mudah didapatkan dan juga disembunyikan. Singkatnya, praktis."

Shikamaru menyela, "Menurut perkiraanmu? Memangnya ada dimana senjata pembunuh itu? Tidak ditemukan di tempat kejadian?"

"Inspektur belum cerita?"

"Cerita apa?" Shikamaru balik bertanya, "Sasori belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Dia hanya menyuruhku datang kemari untuk melihat jenazah korbannya."

Lalu Kurenai menerangkan, "Pembunuhan ini sangat 'bersih'. Bukan cuma senjata pembunuhnya yang tidak ditemukan, sedikitpun jejak juga tidak ada. Sidik jari, suara-suara aneh, bahkan bunyi derap kaki ditengah malam pun absen. Aku rasa ini ulah pembunuh profesional. Sampai hari ini belum ada seorangpun yang dicurigai sebagai tersangka. Bukankah Sasori tidak mungkin memaksamu pulang kalau dia tidak terpaksa?"

Sang detektif muda mengangguk, "Tapi aku tak sependapat soal teori pembunuh profesional itu. Pembunuh bayaran akan lebih suka menggunakan pistol kaliber 45 atau ruger yang sudah dipasangi peredam. Bagaimanapun juga peluru 9 mm lebih menjanjikan daripada sebilah belati pendek."

Sebuah ponsel yang bergetar di dalam saku mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru. Sebaris nomor tanpa nama terpampang di layar yang terus menyala berkedip-kedip. Dengan malas ditekannya tombol answer pada keypad ponsel itu.

"Halo, selamat pagi" sapa Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Halo? Shikamaru? Ini aku, Itachi. Kau masih ingat 'kan?" rasanya suara di ujung sana sudah bertahun-tahun tak didengar telinga Shikamaru.

'Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha meneleponku?' batin Shikamaru tak percaya, 'Apa pagi ini aku melewatkan matahari yang terbit dari barat?'

"Ya, Itachi" sahut Shikamaru, "Mana mungkin aku lupa pada kakak temanku yang sekarang jadi artis terkenal. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Ada apa?"

"Belakangan ini aku memang sibuk" Itachi beralasan, "Bahkan sudah hampir setahun aku tidak bertemu adikku itu" kemudian si sulung Uchiha mengemukakan tujuannya, "Oh ya, aku dengar sekarang kau jadi detektif ulung. Aku rasa aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tidak bisa kujelaskan lewat telepon" sambung Itachi, "Bisakah kau datang ke tempatku? Aku ada di rumah sekarang. Rumah yang didekat perkebunan itu. Sasuke kebetulan ada di Konoha. Biar nanti kuminta dia menjemputmu. Bagaimana?"

"Kapan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalau bisa hari ini."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah, "Hari ini? Apa mesti secepat itu? Maaf, tapi aku sibuk. Ada kasus yang sedang kutangani."

Rupanya Itachi tidak berminat pada penolakan. "Kasus apa? Jangan-jangan kasus terbunuhnya seorang gadis bartender dua hari lalu itu?"

Shikamaru terkejut, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Beritanya ditayangkan terus sejak kemarin lusa," kata Itachi.

"Seorang selebriti sepertimu masih sempat melahap berita? Hebat!"

"Sebenarnya," Itachi tanpa sadar menarik sedikit jeda "Permintaanku ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus itu. Bisa dibilang, sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu. Dan itu membuatku cemas."

Shikamaru makin bertanya-tanya, "Kau kenal gadis itu?"

"Entahlah. Bisa dibilang ya, bisa dibilang tidak. Aku kesulitan menerangkannya kalau kau tidak datang kemari."

Butuh beberapa lama bagi Shikamaru untuk menimbang permintaan Itachi. Ditelepon seorang artis saja sudah merupakan berita besar baginya. Apalagi, artis itu merasa mengetahui sesuatu tentang kasus yang sedang dia tangani. Uh, apa-apaan ini?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Itachi membujuk lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Shikamaru akhirnya, "hari ini aku kesana."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku tunggu."

Kemudian si rambut nanas mengakhiri percakapan telepon itu dengan sebuah 'hn' yang singkat saja.

**-x-**

Jauh lebih cepat dari yang dipikirkan Shikamaru, jemputan ternyata sudah menunggu ketika siang harinya ia melangkah keluar dari markas besar kepolisian Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha tampak menyandari kap mobilnya dengan tampang dingin yang tak juga berubah setelah sekian lama.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shikamaru" Sasuke menegur, "Kau masih terlihat malas seperti dulu."

"Kau sendiri tidak banyak berubah," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekat, "Bagaimana kabar kepolisian Oto?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku dengar disiplin yang diterapkan disana sangat ketat."

"Memang," Sasuke membenarkan "Dan hasilnya sepadan. Oto saat ini benar-benar tertib."

"Patut diteladani," Shikamaru mengomentari sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang tak lama kemudian melaju ditangan kawan lamanya. "Kapan kau pulang ke Konoha?"

"Aku sudah enam hari disini. Berjalan-jalan sambil mencari makanan enak di pusat kota. Sempat keliling Suna juga beberapa minggu lalu. Pokoknya tahun ini aku diijinkan mengambil libur panjang" Sasuke bercerita, "Sampai akhirnya pagi tadi Itachi mendesakku untuk pulang ke rumah dan menjemputmu disini. Entah ada apa dengan kakakku itu. Semenjak membintangi puluhan judul dorama dia jadi susah ditebak."

"Soal Itachi, apa benar dia tahu sesuatu soal pembunuhan itu?" Shikamaru penasaran.

Sasuke malah memasang tampang tak tahu apa-apa. "Pembunuhan apa?" tanyanya, "Dia cuma bilang ingin menyepi sejenak dan mengajakmu main shogi."

"Maksudmu, aku harus menelantarkan kasus ini demi main shogi dengan dia?"

**-x-x-x-**

Rumah besar keluarga Uchiha terletak cukup jauh di pinggiran Konoha. Lokasinya berdekatan dengan sebuah perkebunan teh yang diwariskan anggota keluarga itu secara turun-temurun sejak hampir seratus tahun lalu. Jangan membayangkan sebuah rumah mewah atau puri ataupun villa yang bertengger mentereng ditengah perbukitan hijau. Karena meski memiliki luas tanah dan bangunan diatas rata-rata, rumah itu masih tampak persis seperti ketika pertama kali dibangun tujuh puluh tahun lalu. Sebuah kediaman berlantai satu dengan gaya arsitektur pedesaan Inggris di abad pertengahan serasi dengan seluruh temboknya yang masih merah bata polos tanpa cat. Tanaman anggur menyuluri para-para di sekeliling halaman, menjelma sebagai pagar hidup yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat, menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan seraya berkata, "Rasanya betul-betul seperti kembali ke rumah. Tak terasa, sudah lama sekali aku pergi."

Tentu, lama sekali. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Pendidikan dan karirnya di Oto membuat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha tujuh tahun lalu. Dan sejak Itachi sibuk di dunia entertainment, Sasuke tak pernah lagi singgah ke rumah itu. Tiap pulang ke Konoha ia hanya sempat mampir ke apartemen Itachi di pusat kota.

Lima buah mobil terlihat berjajar memenuhi halaman rumah ketika mobil Sasuke berbelok masuk dan menjadi yang keenam. "Sejak kapan rumahku jadi ramai begini?" Sasuke bertanya sendiri.

"Itachi pasti sekarang punya banyak teman," Shikamaru berpendapat "barangkali beberapa dari mereka datang untuk berkunjung."

Kedua detektif itu melangkah berbarengan melewati pintu depan. Shikamaru berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku sementara Sasuke menyeret sebuah travel bag biru tua di tangan kanan dan menenteng tas kerja warna hitam di tangan kirinya. Ketika pintu terbuka, muncullah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang rupanya," sapa gadis cantik itu, "Itachi sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Sasuke asal saja meletakkan travel bagnya di dekat pintu masuk. Salah satu pelayan akan membawanya ke kamar begitu melihat tuan muda mereka telah datang. Kemudian pemuda berambut gelap itu melongok ke arah ruang tamu di belakang gadis cantik yang menyambutnya, sekedar untuk memandang sejumlah orang yang tampak berkeliaran di rumah itu.

"Bukannya Itachi pulang untuk menyepi?" tegur Sasuke, "Kenapa rumah kami seramai ini, Sakura?"

"Ini cuma kebetulan saja," kemudian Sakura menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shikamaru, "Aku rasa kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sakura, manager Itachi."

"Aku tahu. Kau sering muncul di infotainment bersamanya," ujar Shikamaru sambil menjabat tangan Sakura, "Namaku Shikamaru."

"Ayo, kuperkenalkan dulu kalian pada para tamu" ujar Sakura sebelum berbalik.

Orang pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki bermasker dengan rambut warna perak yang mencuat seakan menentang hukum gravitasi.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hatake Kakashi" kata Sakura, "Produser film layar lebar."

"Panggil saja Kakashi," sambung pria itu seraya menjabat tangan Sasuke "Sebenarnya Itachi sudah tiga kali menolak tawaran main di filmku. Tapi kurasa aku hanya perlu mencoba lebih sering. Semoga kalian tidak keberatan aku datang kemari."

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan," tukas si bungsu Uchiha "Kakakku memang makin laris belakangan ini. Namaku Sasuke. Senang bertemu."

"Sasuke adalah adik Itachi," lanjut Sakura "Sedangkan yang ini Nara Shikamaru, teman lama Sasuke."

Shikamaru menyalami Kakashi, "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Orang berikutnya yang diperkenalkan Sakura tidak kalah ganteng dengan kedua bujang Uchiha. Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Seorang konsultan hukum dari salah satu biro hukum terkemuka di Konoha.

"Senang bertemu anda," konsultan hukum itu berbasa-basi dengan menjabat tangan Shikamaru dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Lalu Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku juga kaget. Tiba-tiba saja kakakmu memintaku untuk mencarikan seorang konsultan hukum. Dia sudah datang sejak tadi, tapi Itachi belum ingin menemuinya. Jadi kuminta saja dia menunggu," bisik gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum saja. Diliriknya ke arah seorang pria berkemeja abu-abu yang menggendong seekor anjing putih sedang berdiri di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu membalas berbisik setengah bergurau, "Yang itu siapa? Aktivis pencinta anjing?"

Tak dinyana, bisikan Sasuke terdengar oleh si pencinta anjing dengan dua tanda segitiga di wajahnya. "Arsitek. Dekorator. Penata ruang," ujarnya mengoreksi "Nona Haruno bilang Itachi ingin memberi sentuhan modern pada rumah ini. Nama saya Inuzuka Kiba."

Sasuke buru-buru meralat, "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung."

Shikamaru menyeringai sementara Sakura nyaris terkikik geli mendengarnya. Pendengaran orang ini rupanya boleh juga.

"Ada dua orang lagi yang kebetulan datang hari ini," Sakura menerangkan "Seorang perancang busana bernama Tsunade. Kalian pasti pernah dengar nama itu. Dia datang bersama asistennya, Shizune. Mereka sedang berada di kamar tamu. Kalian mau menyapanya dulu atau langsung ke kamar Itachi?"

"Aku mau lihat kakakku," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru "Ayo, Shikamaru."

Kedua detektif muda itu baru saja berbalik sewaktu Kiba menyela, "Nona Haruno, apa boleh saya melihat-lihat taman di samping kiri rumah ini?"

"Taman yang diseberang kamar Itachi itu?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan.

Kiba mengangguk.

Sang gadis berambut pink tampak menimbang-nimbang, "Sebenarnya taman itu sudah bagus. Kata Itachi tidak perlu diperbaiki. Tapi kalau anda mau melihat-lihat, silakan."

"Terima kasih," ucap Kiba singkat sebelum berlalu lewat pintu samping.

**-x-**

Kamar Itachi terletak di samping ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga itu sendiri berada di sebelah ruang baca yang berseberangan dengan ruang tamu.

"Woi, Itachi! Aku pulang!" seru Sasuke ketika menerobos pintu kamar Itachi tanpa mengetuk atau mengucapkan permisi.

Mendengar seruan itu Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menoleh. "Sasuke?"

Si adik yang namanya disebut asal saja melemparkan tas kerjanya ke segala arah dan berhambur memeluk kakaknya. "Itachi tambah tua! Kau pasti kena karma karena tidak pernah menengokku, dasar kakak durhaka!"

"Kau yang durhaka," ujar Itachi "Sudah kembali hampir seminggu tapi tidak langsung pulang ke rumah."

Shikamaru melewatkan momen kekeluargaan itu. Ia masuk agak belakangan karena terlalu malas untuk mengimbangi langkah cepat Sasuke. Dipandanginya kamar Itachi yang terhitung sangat luas. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru masuk kesana. Karena meskipun pernah menjadi teman Sasuke untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, seingat Shikamaru hanya Naruto yang cukup berani memasuki kamar Itachi walaupun dulu si pemilik kamar tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya di rumah itu.

Benda pertama yang dilihat Shikamaru adalah sebuah meja kayu persegi yang berada persis di samping pintu kamar. Diatas meja itu tampak berserakan beberapa buah buku, secarik kertas, sebuah album foto yang terbuka, sebuah remote TV, sebuah pena yang tergeletak begitu saja dan sebuah jam meja yang menunjuk pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit. Dari album foto yang terbuka itu, sepintas lalu Shikamaru melihat foto Itachi bersama lima orang teman sekolahnya. Dua orang perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki. Dua dari tiga laki-laki itu berambut pirang sedangkan yang seorang lagi berambut putih keperakan. Sementara dua perempuan dalam foto tadi satu salah satunya berambut gelap dicepol dua dan satunya lagi berambut pirang berkuncir empat. Sekilas saja Shikamaru bisa menduga bahwa foto itu pasti sudah cukup lama.

Tak jauh dari meja persegi tersebut, tampaklah satu-satunya jendela di kamar Itachi yang dihiasi tirai berwarna biru muda. Dari balik jendela kaca itu Shikamaru bisa melihat jalan setapak berkerikil yang memisahkan kamar tempatnya berada dengan sebuah taman disamping kiri rumah. Bernaung di lingkup taman itu, puluhan jenis bunga dan semak hijau yang terawat amat baik. Shikamaru ingat benar, rumah ini memang punya seorang tukang kebun yang sangat rajin. Namanya Teuchi.

'Dia pasti sudah tua sekarang,' pikir Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" panggil Itachi, "Bantu aku menghajar Sasuke yang bandel ini!"

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan wajar, "Lama sekali tak bertemu, Itachi. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi artis terkenal? Penggemarmu pasti banyak sekali."

"Ah, tidak" tukas Itachi, "Kalau untukmu, pasti 'merepotkan'."

"Kakakku ini sudah lama sekali tidak menjengukku di Oto, Shikamaru" suara Sasuke terdengar mengadu, "Ayo, bantu aku menghajarnya sampai babak belur."

Jelas sekali kalau Shikamaru tidak tertarik dengan suasana reuni kakak beradik itu. Dikatakannya, "Aku tidak berminat menghajar siapapun. Aku datang karena Itachi bilang dia tahu sesuatu soal kasus yang sedang kutangani."

DEGG!

Itachi merasakan darahnya berdesir. Seketika saja ia teringat pada alasannya meminta Shikamaru datang ke rumah itu. Kepulangan Sasuke mungkin sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya, namun sedetik berselang dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Shikamaru wajah Itachi langsung memucat usai memori otaknya memutar ulang kegelisahan yang dirasakannya sejak beberapa hari kebelakang.

Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, ataukah memang kakak lelakinya itu sedang dilanda kecemasan yang tidak sewajarnya? Tak pelak, Shikamaru pun keheranan menyaksikan seraut wajah yang demikian gugup, panik, khawatir, was-was dan mungkin juga sedikit ketakutan di sekujur paras Itachi. Hampir saja si rambut nanas itu berpikir kalau dia sudah salah bicara.

Itachi mengambil beberapa langkah mundur yang berakhir di tepi tempat tidurnya. Pria itu terduduk lesu merasakan kedua belah tangannya mendadak dingin tanpa sebab. Pemikiran buruk tentang sesuatu yang telah dipikirkannya selama berhari-hari kembali mengusik akal sehatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Itachi menghela nafas berat, "Sulit bagiku mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja," tambah Shikamaru "Bukankah kau memang memanggilku kemari untuk membantu?"

Itachi memilih diam. Tatapannya mengedar berganti-ganti menyambangi Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Satu lagi tarikan nafas berat dihelanya sebelum berkata, "Tolong kunci pintu dan jendelanya. Aku tak ingin siapapun mendengarkan percakapan ini."

Secepat perintah itu diucapkan, secepat itu pula Shikamaru beranjak menghampiri pintu sementara Sasuke meraih grendel jendela. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Itachi sampai-sampai tak seorangpun boleh mendengarnya?

"Sudah kau kunci pintunya, Shikamaru?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Sudah."

"Sudah kau kunci jendelanya, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu aku yakin!" Sasuke makin heran saja, "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Itachi?"

Itachi kembali memilih diam. Masih terduduk lemas di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan menangkup di dagu.

Shikamaru mencari kesimpulan, "Jadi benar, kau mengenal gadis bartender yang tewas itu?"

"Gadis bartender apa?" Sasuke memotong sebelum Itachi sempat menimpali.

"Kira-kira dua hari lalu seorang gadis ditemukan tewas di apartemennya dengan leher tergorok benda tajam," Shikamaru menerangkan, "Pagi ini ketika memintaku datang, kakakmu bilang dia tahu sesuatu soal peristiwa itu. Jujur saja, aku jadi tertarik dan bersedia datang kemari karena sampai saat ini aparat masih buntu. Tidak ada jejak yang bisa kami telusuri."

"Kau mengenal korban pembunuhan itu, Itachi?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Antara ya dan tidak," jawab Itachi seolah kebingungan "Maksudku, aku rasa aku pernah mengenalnya. Dan..."

"Dan apa?" Shikamaru bertanya penasaran.

Itachi bergidik ngeri. Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikannya. "Dan…" ucapan Itachi terpatah, "Dan aku rasa akulah yang akan jadi korban berikutnya!"

Baiklah, bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau Shikamaru dan Sasuke cuma melongo mendengar penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir Itachi tadi. Tidakkah itu sebuah pemikiran yang bodoh dan tanpa alasan?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Sasuke melanjutkan, "Apa belakangan ini kau diteror seseorang? Ayolah, Itachi. Itu pasti cuma kerjaan iseng salah seorang penggemarmu saja. Atau jangan-jangan malah Sakura yang sedang mengerjaimu."

Itachi bersikeras, "Aku betul-betul yakin, Sasuke. Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhku! Aku hanya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kalian."

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi, "Bagaimana yang menurutmu membingungkan? Apa hubungannya dengan gadis yang terbunuh itu? Atau kau berpikir pelakunya mengincar nyawamu karena kau kenal dengan gadis itu?"

"Aku bingung, Shikamaru. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menerangkannya," Itachi masih saja ngotot "A-aku... aku takut kalau aku juga akan dipenjara!"

Mata Shikamaru membulat penasaran, "Maksudmu apa? Kau terlibat?"

Itachi menggeleng tanpa bisa menjelaskan.

"Biar kutebak," Sasuke bersuara "Jangan-jangan kau keluyuran tengah malam, terlalu banyak minum sampai mabuk di sebuah bar, lalu tanpa sadar meniduri bartender yang kau pikir sangat 'menggiurkan' dan tanpa kau sangka bartender itu terbunuh keesokan harinya? Karena itulah kau takut dianggap terlibat. Benar, kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak!" Itachi kembali membantah.

Shikamaru entah kenapa sependapat dengan Sasuke, "Aku rasa adikmu benar, Itachi. Apa kau diteror belakangan ini? Barangkali ada seorang penggemar yang dengan sengaja mengerjaimu. Makin hari yang namanya penggemar itu memang makin gila saja. Harusnya kau terbiasa dengan perlakuan seperti itu."

"Ah, kenapa kalian tidak mengerti juga?" Itachi mengeluh.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan apa maksudmu!" ujar Sasuke yang memajang tampang sebal melihat kakaknya frustasi.

Bukannya bercerita, Itachi malah kembali menunduk tak bersuara.

Shikamaru bertanya ketika melihat Sasuke celingukan beberapa saat kemudian, "Kau cari apa?"

"Kulkas," jawab Sasuke "Aku rasa dia hanya butuh segelas bir dingin. Bukankah dulu ada kulkas di kamar ini?"

"Tenangkan saja kakakmu. Biar aku yang carikan," kata Shikamaru "Sejak tahun lalu pemerintah Konoha melarang penggunaan mesin pendingin berlebih untuk rumah tangga. Sekarang satu rumah hanya diperbolehkan memakai satu kulkas."

Benar-benar kampanye hemat energi yang patut ditiru. Sudah begitu, tumben sekali Shikamaru mengajukan diri. Rupanya jiwa malas pemuda itu juga punya pengecualian.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Shikamaru segera keluar lewat pintu kamar yang tadi sudah sempat dikuncinya. Setelah menutup kembali pintu itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Ingatan Shikamaru cukup baik untuk mengingat dimana letak dapur di kediaman Uchiha.

Sebuah kulkas dua pintu tak sulit didapatinya. Itachi memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari bir dingin. Usai mengambil sekaleng saja, Shikamaru kembali ke kamar Itachi. Ketika kembali masuk ke kamar itu dilihatnya Itachi sedang duduk di sebuah kursi jok besar berlengan yang posisinya membelakangi pintu. Sasuke sendiri berdiri persis di samping kursi itu, masih tampak mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar ucapanmu yang aneh-aneh itu" Sasuke menyambung, "Ini adalah karir yang kau pilih sendiri. Harusnya bertahun-tahun lalu kau sudah terbiasa dengan penggemar yang meneror idola mereka."

Itachi diam tak menyahut.

Pilihan diam itu mungkin ada benarnya juga. Rasa-rasanya Itachi memang hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk merenungkan kegelisahannya yang berlebihan dan cenderung tanpa alasan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku tadi," Sasuke lantas beranjak ke arah Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, "Ayo, Shikamaru. Aku rasa kakakku perlu ditinggal sendiri."

Shikamaru menurut. Ia keluar lebih dulu masih dengan sekaleng bir ditangannya. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang sebelumnya sempat membereskan barang-barang diatas meja dan meraih tas kerja yang tadi dilemparkannya.

Ruang tamu masih tetap ramai sewaktu Shikamaru sampai disana. Bermain catur dengan Kakashi menjadi pilihan pertamanya sementara Sasuke lebih tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan konsultan hukum tampan yang sungguh sopan. Kiba masih berkeliling melihat taman sedangkan Sakura pamit untuk mandi sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Ia hanya berpesan bahwa mungkin pegawai salon perawatan kulit yang dipanggil Itachi siang tadi akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dari ruang tamu itu sesekali Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kamar Itachi yang tampak di sisi kanannya. Baru beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya Ayame, si pelayan rumah masuk ke sana untuk mengantarkan nampan yang entah apa isinya. Gadis itu keluar tak lama kemudian.

'Rajin benar,' batin Shikamaru, 'Padahal belum waktunya makan malam.'

Selang beberapa lama dari Ayame, Tsunade si perancang busana yang berniat pamit pulang juga masuk ke kamar itu. Ia juga tak lama disana. Shizune menunggunya di ruang tamu dan ketika keluar dari kamar Itachi, Tsunade terlihat kesal sambil menggumamkan sederet kejengkelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

'ting-tong'

Bel pintu depan terdengar berbunyi. Ayame masih di dapur. Tak satupun orang bergeming untuk membuka pintu. Merasa posisinya yang paling dekat, Shikamaru lantas bangkit dengan setengah terpaksa dan membuka pintu itu untuk mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri disana.

Sesosok lelaki 'cantik' berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi tampak menenteng sebuah tas ditangannya. Hampir saja Shikamaru mengira bahwa tamu itu bukan seorang laki-laki, melainkan perempuan. Mengingat penampilannya yang sedikit –eh- meragukan(?).

"Selamat sore," sapa tamu itu "Nama saya Deidara. Siang tadi Tuan Uchiha memanggil saya datang kemari."

'Bahkan suaranya pun mirip perempuan,' batin Shikamaru.

Tamu itu menyambung, "Oh ya, saya bekerja di salon perawatan kulit langganannya."

Shikamaru menoleh ke dalam. "Hey, Sasuke! Pegawai salonnya sudah datang," serunya.

Sasuke menarik dagunya ke arah Shikamaru. Sempat terheran juga kelihatannya sewaktu melihat tamu yang bernama Deidara tadi. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang terlampau mirip perempuan. "Suruh langsung masuk ke kamarnya saja," sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku jadi mirip pelayan begini?" Shikamaru mengeluh spontan. Meski akhirnya ia mau juga menunjukkan pintu kamar Itachi pada pegawai salon itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sakura sudah selesai mandi. Ia yang tak mengetahui kalau Shikamaru mempersilakan masuk seorang tamu ke kamar Itachi langsung memanggil Neji dan mengajaknya bertemu Itachi di dalam kamar. Shikamaru sendiri tak ambil pusing. Biar saja, toh seorang pegawai salon memang terbiasa bekerja sambil mendengarkan pelanggannya mengobrol. Bahkan seringkali mereka sendiri yang mengajak ngobrol pelanggannya.

Neji menghampiri Itachi yang masih duduk di atas sebuah kursi besar. Sementara Sakura menikung ke arah kiri, berniat untuk mengecek register ponsel Itachi yang biasa diletakkan artisnya itu diatas tempat tidur. Sang gadis menyeringai. Entah sejak kapan diam-diam ia punya kebiasaan buruk yang melanggar privasi seperti itu.

Namun Sakura tak sampai melaksanakan niatnya. Dengan keras Neji memanggil nama gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura menengok, dan didapatinya sosok Itachi yang terkulai bersimbah darah.

Tanpa nyawa.

Jadi jangan salahkan Sakura jika kemudian gadis itu berteriak selantang yang ia bisa.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seisi rumah pun menghambur ke arah sumber suara. Dan dalam sekejap saja kepanikan tercipta tanpa aba-aba. Pekikan-pekikan yang meneriakkan kata pembunuhan, dokter, polisi, dan ambulans mengaung tak beraturan.

Sasuke mendekati tubuh kakaknya dengan raut wajah kelimpungan yang terlalu sulit dilukiskan untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha. Tangannya bergetar ketika meraba pergelangan Itachi dan merasakan tak ada lagi denyut kehidupan disana. Kedua matanya membulat putus asa seiring dengan nafasnya yang terengah seakan dikuasai kepanikan.

Shikamaru tercekat bukan main. Terlebih melihat keadaan Itachi dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka menganga di leher seperti itu, segeralah ia teringat pada mayat seorang gadis yang ditunjukkan Kurenai padanya pagi tadi. Sama seperti gadis itu, Shikamaru juga menyaksikan dengan jelas bahwa leher si sulung Uchiha juga telah digorok benda tajam. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa detektif muda itu menyimpulkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak ingin ia dengar.

Ya, ada kemungkinan bahwa ini adalah kasus pembunuhan berantai.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Apakah judulnya aneh? ****Memang. Saya sengaj****a dan p****unya tujuan. Apakah aneh juga kalau saya memilih Sasuke untuk mendampingi Shikamaru? Saya harap tidak. Dia ganteng, saya suka. **

**R****eview? Yes, please! Tersangkanya tidak banyak. Saya senang sekali kalau ada yang berhasil menebak siapa pelakunya. Mari, sampaikan pendapat anda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Nara Shikamaru, detektif muda. Uchiha Sasuke, juga detektif muda. Uchiha Itachi, artis papan atas. Dan seorang gadis bartender yang tewas mengenaskan.**

**Warning: Chara death. Death****s****, actually. No bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Tanyakan saja pada Sasori bagaimana susahnya menyingkirkan segudang wartawan dari lokasi pembunuhan seorang artis ternama. Ingin sekali lelaki itu melemparkan sepatunya kearah kerumunan pencari berita yang tak kunjung ada habisnya. Tak peduli berapapun banyaknya personel kepolisian yang ia boyong ke rumah keluarga Uchiha, rasanya tetap tak cukup menghadang serbuan pemburu informasi yang sebentar lagi pasti akan memakai segala cara.

Sasuke masih duduk terdiam di sisi tempat tidur kamar Itachi. Samar-samar didengarnya suara ribut para wartawan yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Ditambah dengan kelebat sorot lampu blitz kamera yang mereka pakai untuk mengambil gambar. Pening menyerbu kepala si bungsu Uchiha mengingat sejak kemarin sore ia belum makan apa-apa dan sepanjang malam pun ia tak menutup mata barang sedetik.

Jam menunjuk pukul 6 pagi. Sasuke mengangkat dagunya, sekedar untuk menyapukan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang keadaannya belum berubah sedikitpun. Gerakan kedua matanya berhenti ketika tatapan pemuda itu menumbuk sebuah kursi besar berlumur darah di tengah kamar mendiang kakaknya.

Persis saat itulah Shikamaru masuk kesana. Terbayang betul seperti apa rasanya menjadi seorang adik yang pulang ke rumah setelah bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menyaksikan kakak satu-satunya terbunuh mengenaskan.

"Inspektur Sasori sudah datang," ujar Shikamaru "Ia setuju untuk melibatkanmu dalam penyelidikan kasus ini. Atasanmu di Oto juga sudah dihubungi dan beliau tidak keberatan. Aku pun mengerti kalau kau ingin menemukan pembunuh Itachi. Jika aku berada di posisimu aku juga akan langsung meminta ijin untuk terlibat."

Sasuke menoleh, "Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

Tak lama berselang Sasori bergabung dengan kedua detektif muda itu. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat kedatangan si gadis pirang. Ada perasaan seolah ia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

Sasori menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil berkata, "Aku ikut berduka cita, Sasuke. Kematian kakakmu disesalkan banyak pihak."

Sasuke menerima jabat tangan itu sembari menyahut, "Terima kasih Inspektur. Aku akan butuh banyak bantuanmu mulai sekarang."

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini keponakanku," ujar Sasori memperkenalkan gadis pirang yang diajaknya, "Dia akan membantu kita sebagai pembelajaran sebelum resmi bergabung dengan kepolisian Suna mulai bulan depan. Namanya Sabaku Temari. Sesuai kesepakatan etika, dia hanya akan mempelajari kasus ini dengan sudut pandang orang luar tanpa mengganggu kalian berdua."

Si gadis mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke sambil berkata, "My condolences," kemudian ganti menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

"Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Wajah anda rasanya tidak asing, Nona Sa-" Shikamaru mengoreksi ucapannya ketika melirik sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Temari sewaktu gadis itu menyalaminya, "maksudku, Nyonya Sabaku."

"Nyonya? Oh, cincin ini peninggalan ibuku. Aku sama sekali belum menikah. Panggil saja Temari," sahutnya, "Dan aku rasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Belum menikah. Kau dengar itu, Shikamaru? Masih ada kesempatan.

"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah pernah melihatmu," Shikamaru ngotot.

Temari mengernyit. Kali ini Sasori yang menimpali, "Ah, kau pasti cuma pernah melihatnya di dalam mimpi. Memangnya dimana lagi kau bisa melihat gadis secantik keponakanku ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu betul kenapa Sasori berkata demikian. Inspektur itu berpikir kalau Shikamaru mencari alasan untuk mendekati keponakannya.

"Ayo, Temari" Sasori menarik lengan Sabaku muda sambil berbalik, "Kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya meladeni orang-orang yang terlalu banyak ingin tahu di luar sana."

Lalu keduanya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Cantik," jawab Sasuke asal "Kalian tampak serasi."

Mata Shikamaru kontan melotot, "Bukan gadis itu, tapi kasusnya."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Terserah padamu. Aku juga tak ingin kakakku mati misterius terlalu lama."

Shikamaru tak lagi menimpali. Tengkuknya merasakan sapa dingin angin pagi yang menerobos celah kamar. Pemuda itu menengok dan didapatinya tirai yang bergoyang lirih seiring gerakan udara di sela jendela.

"Kapan kau buka jendelanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Jendela? Tidak ada yang membuka jendela," jawab Sasuke "Sejak kemarin sore tak seorangpun berani menyentuh apa-apa disini. Kau sendiri yang minta supaya kamar ini dikarantina sampai petugas datang tadi malam. Aku juga baru masuk beberapa menit lalu. Dan kau pasti lihat aku tak mendekati jendela itu sedikitpun."

Terbawa rasa penasaran, Shikamaru berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu. Diraihnya grendel jendela sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Bukannya tadi sore waktu kita kemari Itachi memintamu untuk mengunci jendela?"

"Memang," sahut Sasuke, "aku menguncinya."

Shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan bidang jendela ditangannya sambil berkata, "Jendela ini tidak terkunci. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dibuka dengan paksa."

Sasuke mendekat. Mata kedua detektif muda itu terbuka lebar ketika samar-samar mereka menemukan bekas jejak kaki diatas kusen jendela itu. Jejak sepatu pria yang mengarah ke luar kamar.

"Apa kau yakin kita sudah mengarantina kamar ini dengan benar, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin," jawab Shikamaru "Seperti yang kau bilang, tak seorangpun mengusik kamar ini sejak tadi sore. Aku, kau, dan Teuchi berjaga di depan kamar sampai petugas pemeriksa datang."

"Jadi?"

"Apa jendela ini sudah tak terkunci lagi saat kita menemukan Itachi tewas?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke "Aku panik sampai tak memperhatikannya. Tapi petugas yang memeriksa tempat kejadian pasti tahu, kan?"

"Mereka sudah pergi. Petugas hanya berkewajiban melapor pada inspektur. Tadinya kupikir peristiwa ini juga 'bersih' seperti pembunuhan sebelumnya. Makanya aku tak tertarik untuk bertanya apa-apa."

"Kita bisa tanyakan pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Ayame."

"Kenapa mesti dia?"

"Karena satu-satunya orang yang mungkin sempat memperhatikan hal sekecil itu adalah pelayan rumah," sambung Sasuke "Ayame sudah bekerja pada kami sejak umurnya 15 tahun. Selembar selimut yang ujungnya menjuntai saja tak pernah luput dari penglihatannya. Apalagi jendela."

Kedua detektif muda itu bergerak cepat mencari si gadis pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Dan untungnya Ayame punya jawaban yang mereka inginkan.

"Seingat saya tidak, Tuan" kata Ayame menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Jendela itu hanya ditutup, tapi tidak dikunci."

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke mengulang lagi.

Ayame mengangguk. Ditambahkannya, "Sejak dulu Tuan Muda Itachi memang tidak pernah ingat mengunci jendela. Kalaupun beliau kebetulan pulang ke rumah, sayalah yang selalu mengunci jendela kamar itu setiap malam sebelum beliau tidur."

Shikamaru dan Sasuke sama-sama diam.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin Tuan tanyakan?" tanya Ayame.

"Tidak, Ayame. Terima kasih," jawab Shikamaru, "Nanti saja kami tanya lagi. Sasori sudah menyusun jadwal pemeriksaan. Dia bisa mengamuk kalau aku mendahuluinya."

"Apa kesimpulan sementaramu, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke usai keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Ayame sendirian disana.

"Seseorang membuka jendela itu," sambung Shikamaru "Dan sebuah jendela tidak bisa dibuka dari luar."

"Maksudmu, salah satu dari mereka yang masuk ke kamar Itachi mungkin membuka jendela itu untuk suatu alasan?"

"Bisa jadi," Shikamaru mengoreksi "Tapi bagaimana bisa jejak kaki mereka tertinggal di kusen jendela kalau kita sendiri melihat bahwa mereka semua keluar dari pintu?"

"Tidak semua," Sasuke meralat "Ada seseorang yang tidak ketahuan kapan perginya."

"Pegawai salon itu?"

"Ya."

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat, "Kau benar. Orang bernama Deidara itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghilang. Mencurigakan sekali. Rasanya memang dia yang keluar lewat jendela dan meninggalkan jejak disana. Tapi kurasa seorang pembunuh tidak akan berbuat sebodoh itu. Mungkin juga dia sengaja dibayar oleh si pelaku untuk datang dan mengundang kecurigaan."

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti Sakura berpeluang. Dia yang bilang kalau Itachi memanggil seorang pegawai salon, tapi kita tak pernah tahu kebenarannya dari Itachi sendiri. Dan selama hampir seperempat jam dia menyingkir dengan alasan mandi."

"Disamping kamar Itachi ada sebuah jalan setapak, bukan? Seseorang bisa saja melewati tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuan kita."

"Maksudmu," Sasuke membaca arah pemikiran Shikamaru, "Kakakku dengan kerelaannya sendiri membukakan jendela itu untuk seseorang yang kemudian masuk dan menggorok lehernya?"

"Siapapun bisa saja mengemukakan suatu alasan agar Itachi melakukannya tanpa curiga."

Keduanya kembali sampai di kamar Itachi. Ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk, Shikamaru mendadak teringat pada benda-benda yang berserakan diatas meja. Diantaranya adalah sebuah pena dan juga secarik kertas. Dan memori otak Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa tutup pena itu terbuka, yang berarti Itachi baru saja menggunakannya untuk menulis sesuatu.

"Kau yang kemarin membereskan meja itu, kan?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menunjuk meja yang ia maksud.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dimana kau meletakkan benda-benda itu?"

"Di laci pertama meja lampu dekat tempat tidur," jawab Sasuke sambil menuding meja lampu di sebelah ranjang "Kenapa?"

"Instingku mengatakan bahwa sore tadi Itachi baru saja menulis sesuatu yang bisa kita jadikan petunjuk," lanjut Shikamaru "Tidak mungkin dia menulis hal-hal sepele saat sedang ketakutan seperti itu. Barangkali dia berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Shikamaru ada benarnya. Kalau Itachi tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa, lalu buat apa dia mendadak memanggil seorang konsultan hukum ke rumahnya?

Sasuke beranjak menuju laci yang tadi ia tunjukkan. Shikamaru mengikutinya. Laci meja itu ditarik dan segera tampaklah di depan kedua detektif muda tersebut secarik kertas yang tertindih batang pena dan album foto.

Secarik kertas itu bertuliskan: Hidan/999-35741.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: ups, saya harus meminta maaf atas insiden salah ketik yang menyebabkan Kakashi **** mendapat 'peran ganda' di chapter I. **

**Adakah yang sadar kalau si 'cantik' pegawai salon kita**** sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam kamar Itachi sewaktu Sakura dan Neji masuk ke sana? **

**Entah kenapa saya merasa fict ini akan terpaksa jadi sedikit panjang. Chapter depan adalah waktunya mendengarkan pernyataan para 'saksi'. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Nara Shikamaru, detektif muda. Uchiha Sasuke, juga detektif muda. Uchiha Itachi, artis papan atas. Dan seorang gadis bartender yang tewas mengenaskan.**

**Warning: Chara death. Death****s****, actually. No bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Hari pemeriksaan. Atau apapun kebanyakan orang menyebutnya. Ini adalah salah satu hari bersejarah dimana kantor kepolisian Konoha dibanjiri ratusan wartawan. Telah jelas benar apa alasan mereka berbondong-bondong mendatangi tempat itu seperti semut mengerubuti gula. Kematian Itachi. Dan entah bagaimana, tanpa dikomando oleh siapapun, para pewarta itu telah sukses menyebarkan isu bahwa terbunuhnya Itachi berkaitan dengan kematian seorang gadis bartender beberapa hari lalu.

"Semuanya sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sasori.

"Tinggal satu," jawab sang inspektur, "Tapi kurasa dia memang tidak akan datang."

"Deidara?" Shikamaru menebak.

Sasori mengangguk, "Sudah coba kucari kemana-mana. Hasilnya masih nol besar. Pemilik salon tempatnya bekerja menghilang entah kemana karena dua bulan terakhir ini salon itu terlibat sengketa warisan sehingga tidak beroperasi lagi. Sementara pegawai-pegawai yang lain sudah merantau ke luar Konoha. Dan karena Deidara bukan warga Konoha, aku jadi makin kesulitan mencarinya."

Setidaknya satu hal terlihat tak wajar disini. Untuk apa artis sekaliber Itachi memanggil seorang pegawai salon yang salonnya sendiri sudah tidak beroperasi?

"Sudah kau tanyakan ke kantor imigrasi?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Sudah," lanjut Sasori "Dia warga berkependudukan ganda. Iwa dan Suna. Keluarganya sampai sekarangpun belum bisa dihubungi. Entah di Suna atau di Iwa. Jadi makin pusing aku ini."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kurenai, satu-satunya orang yang belum bicara apa-apa di ruang pemeriksaan itu. "Ada yang perlu kau sampaikan?" tanyanya.

Kurenai menyahut, "Hanya satu. Ada bekas luka pukulan di bagian belakang kepala Itachi. Tapi luka itu tidak mematikan. Penyebab kematiannya tetap gorokan benda tajam. Selebihnya kasus ini memang hampir sama dengan kasus gadis bartender itu. Kecuali jejak kaki yang kalian temukan di jendela. Jejak itu kelihatannya ceroboh sekali."

"Gadis bartender itu sebenarnya siapa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Dia warga konoha," Sasori menjawab "Namanya Tenten. Identitasnya sempat simpang siur karena kependudukannya juga ganda. Konoha dan Taki."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" Shikamaru ambil giliran.

"Tidak ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Gadis itu sebatang kara," ujar Sasori.

"Apa kau masih berpikir untuk mengaitkan dua kematian ini seperti ocehan para wartawan itu?" Uchiha muda menoleh kepada pemuda Nara.

"Kakakmu bilang dia tahu sesuatu soal kematian gadis itu. Bukankah ini bisa jadi sebuah motif?" Shikamaru menyambung, "Dan untuk suatu alasan yang sampai sekarang kita belum tahu, dia juga sempat bilang takut dipenjara."

"Apa mungkin dia terlibat dalam pembunuhan gadis itu dan kemudian dihabisi oleh komplotannya sendiri?" Sasori mencari kemungkinan.

Sasuke tak terima, "Hentikan itu. Kakakku bukan pembunuh."

Sasori membenahi, "Aku cuma bilang terlibat, bukan ikut membunuh."

"Bisa kita mulai pemeriksaannya sekarang?" Shikamaru bertanya pada inspekturnya.

Sasori menoleh pada Kurenai, "Tolong panggilkan Anko kemari. Minta dia mulai memanggil saksi-saksinya. Dia juga harus mencatat hasil pemeriksaan hari ini. Dan kau, kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Temari punya beberapa pertanyaan tentang fungsi bagian forensik."

Kurenai mengangguk saja. Ia berdiri, melangkah keluar dan digantikan oleh Anko beberapa menit kemudian. Anko tidak datang sendiri. Dia bersama Ayame, saksi pertama.

Ayame dipersilakan duduk, lalu segera mendengarkan pertanyaan pertama untuknya.

"Kau masuk ke kamar Uchiha Itachi setelah Sasuke dan Shikamaru keluar, bukan?" suara Sasori terdengar "Bisa jelaskan tujuanmu? Saat itu belum waktunya makan malam. Untuk apa mengantar makanan?"

"Bukan makan malam, Tuan" si gadis menjawab "Yang saya bawa hanya secangkir teh hijau dan sedikit kudapan, seperti yang diminta Tuan Muda setiap sore."

"Ada lagi yang kau lakukan selain mengantar makanan? Atau kau membawa benda lain selain teh dan kudapan?" kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Tidak, Tuan" lanjut Ayame, "Saya hanya mengetuk pintu, meminta izin masuk dan meletakkan isi nampan saya diatas meja dekat pintu lalu mempersilakan Tuan Muda menyantapnya. Petugas yang datang memeriksa tempat kejadian juga melihat teh dan kudapan yang saya bawa masih ada disana. Saya tidak membawa masuk apa-apa selain itu."

"Petugas bilang teh dan kudapan itu masih utuh," ujar Sasori "Itachi tak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"Apa ada suatu hal yang terkesan janggal dan tidak biasa sewaktu kau masuk kesana?" pertanyaan ini datang dari Shikamaru, "Atau mungkin Itachi mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Ayame menyangkal lagi, "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Tuan. Tuan Muda Itachi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Saya juga tidak melihat hal-hal yang janggal. Kalau soal jendela yang tidak terkunci itu, bagi saya bukan kejanggalan. Itu biasa."

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau belakangan ini Itachi bertingkah aneh dan gelisah?" Shikamaru memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya, "Apa kau tahu sebabnya? Atau sejak kapan dia mulai seperti itu?"

"Saya memang merasa Tuan Muda agak murung belakangan ini. Saya tak tahu persisnya sejak kapan karena tidak setiap hari Tuan Muda berada di rumah. Tapi mana mungkin beliau menceritakan masalahnya pada seorang pelayan seperti saya. Saya rasa itu cuma sekedar tekanan pekerjaannya di dunia hiburan."

"Kau kenal seseorang bernama Tenten?" ini adalah pertanyaan Sasori.

"Tidak."

"Hidan?"

"Tidak."

"Deidara?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar majikanmu menyebut salah satu nama itu?"

Ayame berpikir sebentar. "Saya rasa tidak," jawabnya "Tapi nama yang ketiga itu –eh- Deidara, saya tidak yakin."

Tiga detik berikutnya dilewatkan dua orang detektif, seorang inspektur dan seorang petugas kepolisian dalam diam didepan seorang saksi.

"Aku rasa cukup. Kau boleh keluar," Sasori memutuskan "Anko, panggil saksi berikutnya."

Ayame membungkuk basa-basi. Kemudian mengikuti Anko yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Ketika kakinya hampir mencapai pintu, gadis itu menoleh mendengar panggilan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu, Ayame" Shikamaru menambah satu pertanyaan, "Apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi saat kau masuk kesana?"

"Menonton TV, Tuan" jawab Ayame.

Ayame keluar. Digantikan oleh Teuchi yang masuk berikutnya. Namun sepertinya pria tua itu tidak bisa berkata banyak. Sepanjang sore waktu kejadian dia hanya berjaga di dekat jalan masuk rumah, tidak tahu menahu mengenai seluk-beluk pembunuhan itu. Sasori tampak kecewa ketika tukang kebun itu tidak bisa memberi banyak keterangan yang jelas.

Sekeluarnya Teuchi dari ruang pemeriksaan, Kakashi dipersilakan masuk. Tapi karena produser film itu bahkan tidak masuk ke kamar Itachi, dia juga tidak bisa memberi banyak keterangan. Shizune juga demikian. Tak satupun bisa dibagi gadis tersebut kepada penyidik. Ketiga orang itu juga tak mengaku mengenal Tenten, Hidan maupun Deidara.

Berikutnya giliran Sakura. Pertanyaan pertama untuk gadis itu diajukan oleh Sasuke. Masih sama seperti ketika pertama kali pulang ke rumahnya, pemuda tersebut menanyakan lagi kenapa rumah keluarga Uchiha bisa begitu ramai sore itu. Mengingat letaknya yang jauh dari pusat kota dan jarangnya Itachi maupun Sasuke pulang ke rumah, itu memang sedikit tidak wajar.

"Aku sudah bilang, itu cuma kebetulan" sanggah Sakura, "Neji datang karena Itachi memintaku memanggilnya. Kakashi datang atas kemauannya sendiri. Tsunade dan Shizune datang karena memang ada yang harus mereka kerjakan. Kiba datang atas panggilanku, tapi Itachi yang memintanya. Sementara Deidara dihubungi sendiri oleh Itachi."

"Kau kenal Deidara?" sepertinya pertanyaan ini memang bagian Sasori.

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"Di salon."

"Apa menurutmu dia punya urusan tertentu dengan Itachi selain urusan profesi?"

"Kurasa tidak," Sakura menjawab yakin, "Itachi memang sering menghubunginya. Dan belakangan ini makin sering saja. Kau bisa lihat dari daftar panggilan di ponselnya. Tapi aku tak tahu mereka punya urusan apa."

"Apa kau merasa kalau belakangan ini Itachi sedikit gelisah dan ketakutan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, kurasa."

"Kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi jujur saja, aku khawatir dia berniat mundur dari dunia hiburan. Kalau dia berhenti, aku mau makan apa?"

"Kau kenal Tenten?"

"Tidak."

"Hidan?"

"Tidak."

"Pernah dengar Itachi menyebut salah satu dari dua nama tadi?"

"Tidak."

Sampai disana giliran Sakura pun selesai. Neji dipanggil berikutnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi merasa membutuhkan konsultan hukum?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Tidak dengan jelas," jawab Neji diplomatis.

"Kudengar Itachi sempat meneleponmu. Apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu?"

"Maaf, dengan terpaksa saya bilang itu rahasia antara kami dengan klien" Neji berkelit.

"Ini demi kepentingan penyelidikan," Sasori mengancam "Kau katakan atau kutahan?"

Neji diam sejenak, menimbang dan berpikir. Lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Tuan Uchiha bertanya soal beberapa kemungkinan beliau akan dipenjara."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kakakku mesti takut dipenjara?"

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Neji "Beliau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas. Sempat terdengar kebingungan beberapa saat sebelum menanyakan kapan saya bisa datang menemuinya."

"Kau kenal Deidara?" ya, ini pertanyaan Sasori.

"Tidak."

"Hidan?"

"Tidak."

"Tenten?"

Entah kenapa Neji mesti menarik jeda sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

"Temanmu?" tanya Shikamaru, "Atau kau juga langganan di bar tempat dia bekerja?"

Getir disembunyikan sang Hyuuga muda ketika berkata, "Tunangan. Maksud saya, sebelum meninggal."

"Apa almarhum tunanganmu mengenal Itachi?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi.

"Setahu saya, tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Begitulah."

Neji selesai. Tsunade dipanggil berikutnya. Baru masuk dua menit saja, perancang busana itu sudah menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," Tsunade menekankan, "Entah kau percaya atau tidak."

"Aku melihatmu mengomel setelah keluar dari kamar Itachi," lanjut Shikamaru "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak," selanjutnya Tsunade meracau sendiri. Marah, tampaknya. "Aku hanya masuk untuk berpamitan. Tapi dasar si Uchiha itu memang sombong! Sombong sekali! Betul-betul sombong! Menyahut saja tidak mau. Menoleh juga tidak. Menyesal aku datang kesana. Tidak heran ada orang yang mau membunuhnya. Apa sich susahnya menyahut? Lagipula acara yang dia tonton itu doramanya sendiri, kan? Kalian pernah lihat dimana lagi orang sesombong dan senarsis itu?"

Sudah dengar? Pertanyaan untuk Tsunade harus segera dihentikan sebelum Sasuke naik darah dan balas memakinya atas ocehan perempuan itu tentang sang kakak. Sasori juga kecewa, pernyataan Tsunade nampaknya tak banyak membantu kasus ini.

Lalu tibalah saksi terakhir, Kiba.

"Kau tidak punya alibi," Sasuke langsung menyerang tanpa basa-basi, "Berjalan-jalan di taman tanpa seorangpun menyaksikan keberadaanmu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Kiba tak peduli.

"Bukankah taman itu ada persis di seberang kamar Itachi?" Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Persis di samping jalan setapak berkerikil itu. Harusnya kau bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar, kan? Bahkan lebih dari itu, harusnya kau melihat saat ada seseorang yang melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya."

"Aku berjalan sampai kemana-mana. Ke kebun belakang hingga hampir sampai ke perkebunan. Makanya makan waktu. Itu karena Akamaru berlarian kesana-kemari," Kiba menyanggah.

"Siapa Akamaru?"

"Ini," Kiba menunjukkan anjing putih di pangkuannya, "Jadi aku tak tahu apapun yang terjadi di dalam kamar Itachi ataupun tentang orang yang melompat keluar dari jendela."

"Tapi kau memang tak punya alibi, kan?"

"Sayangnya demikian. Tidak ada yang melihatku berjalan-jalan sejauh itu."

"Kau kenal Deidara?"

"Tidak."

"Hidan?"

"Tidak."

"Tenten?"

"Tidak."

"Kapan kau kembali lagi ke rumah Uchiha?" Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Sekitar jam enam," jawab Kiba "Jam enam kurang sedikit. Mungkin kurang enam atau tujuh menit. Aku selalu bawa arloji. Dan arlojiku tidak pernah salah."

Dasar sok efisien.

"Karena mendengar teriakan Sakura?"

"Sebelumnya. Sewaktu Sakura berteriak aku sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Oh ya, aku kembali lewat jalan setapak di samping kamar Itachi itu. Dan aku sempat mendengarnya berbicara dengan seseorang."

Yang satu ini benar-benar menarik minat para penyelidik.

"Kapan?" Sasori memasang telinga, "Jam berapa tepatnya? Siapa orang yang berbicara dengan Itachi itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, sekitar pukul 6 kurang enam atau tujuh menit. Soal siapa yang dia ajak bicara itu, mana aku tahu."

"Perkiraan kematiannya antara lima lebih tiga puluh sampai pukul enam sore. Kalau Itachi masih hidup pada jam yang kau sebutkan itu, berarti yang berkesempatan tinggal Sakura, Neji dan Deidara," Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah Anko "Panggilkan lagi Sakura, Ayame dan Tsunade. Sekarang!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai ketiga perempuan itu dipanggil masuk.

"Ayame, katakan sesuatu!" perintah Sasori.

Ayame melongo sesaat, "Katakan sesuatu apa, Tuan?"

"Apa suara Ayame yang kau dengar waktu itu, Kiba?" tanya sang inspektur.

Kiba menggeleng.

"Sakura, katakan sesuatu!" perintah Sasori lagi.

"Apa yang mesti kukatakan?" Sakura bingung.

"Suara Sakura, Kiba?"

Kiba kembali menggeleng.

"Tsunade, katakan sesuatu!" lagi-lagi Sasori memerintah.

Tsunade melotot, "Kau ini tidak waras atau apa?"

"Apa suara Tsunade, Kiba?"

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab si Inuzuka.

"Deidara," kedengarannya Sasori mulai putus asa, "Bukankah kalian bilang suaranya mirip perempuan?"

"Sudah kukatakan, Inspektur" sergah Kiba, "Aku tidak kenal Deidara!"

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Antara pukul lima lebih tiga puluh sampai pukul enam," Sasori mengemukakan pertanyaannya pada Kurenai, "Tidak bisakah perkiraan kematiannya sedikit lebih akurat?"

"Tentu bisa," entah apa maksud jawaban Kurenai ini, "Bagaimana kalau pukul lima lebih 59 menit dan 59 detik? Apa itu cukup, Inspektur?"

Sasori mendengus. Untung saja Kurenai seorang perempuan. Kalau tidak, Sasori pasti sudah menjitak kepalanya.

Kurenai menyambung lagi, "Itu bukan salah kami, Inspektur Sasori. Rumah kediaman Uchiha memang jauh dari pusat kota. Sewaktu petugas sampai disana, darah sudah mengering. Kau mau hasil yang bagaimana lagi?"

"Masalahnya, Kurenai" Sasuke memperjelas, "Dalam 30 menit itu ada 7 orang yang keluar masuk kamar kakakku."

"Dan salah satunya malah masih menghilang," Shikamaru menyambung.

Semua orang yang menempati ruang kerja Kurenai kembali diam. Sasori menggumamkan mulutnya tidak jelas. Sasuke diam saja. Shikamaru mencoba berpikir. Temari masih berusaha merangkai semua cerita yang didengarnya. Terlihat sekali kalau hasil pemeriksaan hari ini tidak begitu memuaskan.

"Aku heran," kata Temari tiba-tiba "Kenapa belakangan ini modus pembunuhan jadi seragam begini ya? Beberapa waktu lalu di Suna juga terjadi pembunuhan seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" suara Shikamaru terdengar tertarik.

"Iya. Seorang laki-laki ditemukan tewas dengan luka goresan benda tajam pada bagian leher di dalam kamar mandi sebuah coffee shop," lanjut Temari "Namanya Deidara."

Baiklah. Ini situasinya. Temari belum resmi bergabung dengan kepolisian Suna. Jadi ia tak tahu banyak soal apa yang ditangani para pengayom masyarakat di tempat itu. Dan sejak tiba di Konoha, ia hanya diijinkan melihat persoalan ini dari sudut pandang orang ketiga. Maka belum sekalipun Temari pernah mendengar nama Deidara disebut. Tapi sekalinya gadis itu menyebutkan nama tadi, semua orang memandangnya dengan lemas.

Itachi bukan korban pertama. Bukan pula korban kedua. Dia korban ketiga.

**-x-**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: haruskah saya meminjam Geass-nya Lelouch agar anda bersedia memberikan review****?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Nara Shikamaru, detektif muda. Uchiha Sasuke, juga detektif muda. Uchiha Itachi, artis papan atas. Dan seorang gadis bartender yang tewas mengenaskan.**

**Warning: Chara death. Death****s****, actually. No bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

'tak-tak-tak'

Sasori mengetuk-ngetukkan cangkir kopinya malas-malasan. Isi cangkir itu sendiri sudah kosong. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Temari dan Anko juga sudah mengonsumsi cukup caffeine sepanjang malam ini. Entah bagaimana awalnya sampai Temari yang seharusnya mempelajari kasus ini sebagai orang luar, terpaksa diikutkan ke dalam pertemuan itu. Jam menunjuk pukul sebelas lebih dua menit. Lima kepala masih buntu tanpa suara.

"Tiga korban," suara sang inspektur terdengar pelan "Tanpa satupun tersangka."

"Tadinya kupikir kita punya cukup banyak alasan untuk menahan Deidara," Anko berpendapat "Tapi sekarang kita seperti harus memulai dari awal lagi."

Sasuke membenarkan, "Ya. Mana mungkin kita mau menyeret seseorang yang sudah terkubur di liang lahat sebagai pelaku kejahatan."

Shikamaru bertanya pada Anko, "Apa saja yang dikatakan pihak Suna sewaktu kau meneleponnya?"

"Tidak banyak," jawab Anko "Mereka hanya membenarkan kematian Deidara itu. Selebihnya, mereka juga buntu seperti kita. Pembunuhan itu sangat 'bersih'," lalu Anko menoleh pada Temari "Inspektur Hayate titip salam untukmu."

Sasori menambahkan, "Dilakukan tengah malam, saat coffee shop sudah sepi. Tak banyak saksi. Satu-satunya orang yang melihat Deidara malam itu umurnya sudah sangat tua. Tidak bisa memberikan banyak keterangan."

"Namanya Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo," Temari meneruskan "Coffee shop itu miliknya. Malam itu kebetulan saja seorang pegawainya sedang cuti, dan seorang lagi sudah pulang karena sakit."

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kasus Deidara ini juga ikut dipelajari, Inspektur?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku keberatan? Sama sekali tidak. Tapi kalau Hayate, mungkin. Dia bisa mencincang kita kalau perkaranya ketahuan direcoki," lanjut Sasori "Kecuali kalau kalian bisa melakukannya diam-diam."

"Diam-diam kedengarannya bagus," Sasuke menyanggupi "Tak ada salahnya mencari lebih banyak petunjuk."

"Bagaimana dengan Hidan?" Shikamaru menyinggung.

"Nama dan nomor telepon yang kau temukan di dalam laci Itachi itu sudah kuketahui pemiliknya," jawab Anko "Lelaki itu tinggal di sebelah selatan perbatasan Konoha-Kiri. Alamatnya ada padaku. Kira-kira tiga setengah jam perjalanan dari sini. Cukup jauh, memang. Ia seorang perajin tembikar. Entah apa hubungan orang itu dengan perkara ini. Kelihatannya dia bukan tipe orang yang akan terlibat urusan apapun dengan seorang artis seperti Itachi Uchiha."

"Pergilah kesana besok pagi," perintah Sasori "Tanyakan apa saja yang kira-kira berguna."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa ikut," terang Sasuke "Besok kakakku dimakamkan."

"Tak apa," ujar Shikamaru "Biar nanti aku mampir sebentar ke pemakaman sebelum menemui si Hidan itu."

"Tapi itu akan membuat perjalananmu jadi makin jauh," tukas Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Shikamaru tak keberatan.

Sasori menyela, "Daripada kau pergi sendirian, ajaklah Temari. Sasuke biar menyusul setelah pemakaman selesai. Malam harinya kalian berkumpul di penginapan yang sudah dipesan oleh Anko. Esoknya, kau dan Sasuke bisa pergi ke Suna mencari petunjuk dari kematian Deidara. Sementara kau, Temari" inspektur berambut merah menoleh pada keponakannya, "Kau harus kembali ke sini setelah menemani Shikamaru menemui Hidan. Jika sampai Hayate dengar, dia akan mencurigai keikutsertaanmu ke Suna."

Temari hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan hari ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ruwet," Sasori menjawab pasti "Sewaktu Tsunade bilang Itachi tak menyahutnya, aku hampir berpikir kalau Itachi sudah meninggal waktu itu. Tapi kenyataannya, Itachi masih hidup. Kiba mendengarnya berbicara pada seseorang sekitar pukul enam kurang sedikit. Sementara pernyataan-pernyataan lainnya makin membingungkanku saja. Terutama yang dikatakan konsultan hukum itu. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Itachi takut dipenjara?"

"Tidak pernahkah kakakmu menyinggung hal itu, Sasuke?" tanya Temari.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku yakin kakakku tidak pernah berbuat melanggar hukum. Apalagi sampai punya musuh."

"Yang paling membingungkan adalah," kata Anko "Siapa yang datang dan mengaku sebagai Deidara sore itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Siapapun dia, kuharap bukan setan. Semoga saja dia bisa ditemukan secepatnya. Harusnya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang berkuncir tidak sulit dicari, bukan?"

"Itu kalau rambutnya asli," Temari berpendapat "Pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu mungkin tidak banyak, tapi kalau wanita tentu saja tidak sedikit."

"Mengenai hasil pemeriksaan pagi tadi," Shikamaru menyambung setelah jeda "Ada yang tidak beres."

"Tidak beres bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, aku belum tahu. Tapi aku yakin ada satu dari seluruh pernyataan-pernyataan itu yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya," jawab Shikamaru.

Sasori penasaran, "Maksudmu, ada salah seorang dari mereka yang berbohong?"

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Esoknya**

Sudah terbayang dalam benak Shikamaru sebelumnya, tentang seramai apa pemakaman Itachi. Keterlaluan, memang. Tidakkah para wartawan itu punya sedikit toleransi mengenai hari berkabung seseorang?

Shikamaru yang jengah meninggalkan Sasuke tenggelam dikerubuti para pelayat. Jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Relasi Itachi tak terhitung banyaknya. Sejumlah selebriti yang berkeliaran dengan pakaian hitam makin membuat pemburu berita melupakan bahwa mereka pernah punya hati.

Temari menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari kerumunan yang menjebaknya. Ia segera mengikuti Shikamaru, masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian dikemudikan pemuda itu menuju sisi lain Konoha.

"Tidurlah," Shikamaru menyarankan pada gadis pirang disampingnya "Kita baru akan sampai disana enam jam lagi."

"Aku tak biasa tidur sepagi ini," kata Temari.

"Kedengarannya buruk," sambung Shikamaru "Aku bisa tidur kapan saja dan dimana saja."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang tidur. Biar kugantikan. Aku cukup pandai menyetir."

"Tapi kau pasti tak paham jalanan Konoha, kan?" lanjut si pemuda, "Dan aku tak mau tidur sementara seorang perempuan menyetir untukku. Itu tidak hormat namanya."

Temari menyeringai di tengah senyumnya, "Itu sopan atau sombong? Aku memang baru dua kali ini datang ke Konoha. Yang pertama sudah lama sekali. Sepuluh tahun lalu kalau tak salah. Apa kau lahir di Konoha?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Aku lebih banyak disini daripada di tempat lain. Tapi pernah juga meninggalkan tempat ini selama empat tahun ke Oto bersama Sasuke. Kata ayah kami sekolah menengah disana lebih bagus."

"Sekolah menengah?" Temari menebak, "OHS maksudmu? Itu sekolah menengah terbaik di seluruh negeri! Wah, kau pasti jenius. Salah seorang adikku juga sekolah disana. Sebenarnya, dulu aku juga mendaftar. Tapi kurasa aku tak sepandai itu."

"Kau punya adik?"

Temari ganti mengangguk, "Dua orang. Dua-duanya laki-laki. Yang pernah bersekolah di OHS namanya Gaara. Mungkin dia dua atau tiga angkatan dibawahmu. Yang seorang lagi bernama Kankuro. Dia tidak begitu pandai. Lebih suka membolos dan menghajar orang. Sekolah menengahnya saja makan waktu enam tahun."

Patut dicatat dalam buku rekor dunia. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Shikamaru menghabiskan waktunya berbincang dan mengobrol panjang lebar bersama seorang perempuan. Luar biasa!

"Detektif Nara? Kaukah yang meneleponku kemarin?" Hidan menyapa ramah ketika melihat dua orang tamu yang ditunggunya muncul dari pintu depan. Hari sudah sore ketika kedua orang itu sampai di rumah Hidan. Sebuah rumah di pinggiran Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan tembikar-tembikar.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima kedatangan kami," ujar Shikamaru sambil menjabat tangan pria itu.

Niatnya, Temari juga ingin menyalami pria itu. Tapi niat itu runtuh seketika gara-gara mendengar Hidan berkata, "Bukankah kita pernah bertemu?" disertai tatapan-senyum-seringai aneh yang sulit untuk diketahui maksudnya.

Apa Hidan punya kebiasaan berkata begitu pada semua perempuan yang ditemuinya?

Parahnya lagi, kejahilan Hidan tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia menatap Temari secara terperinci dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian ganti menatap Shikamaru lalu berujar, "Kalian serasi."

Itu cukup. Sekali lagi ada orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka serasi, Shikamaru bisa naik pitam.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Itachi Uchiha," akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian pembicaraan ketiganya masuk juga ke jalur yang benar. Hidan melanjutkan, "Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai seorang artis. Kami memang pernah satu klub saat sekolah dulu. Tapi dia pasti tidak ingat lagi padaku. Kurasa itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan soal dia."

"Itachi menulis nama dan nomor teleponmu pada hari kematiannya," tambah Shikamaru "Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Tidak," jawab Hidan mantap.

"Kau ada dimana tiga hari lalu itu?" Temari bertanya.

"Disini. Aku tinggal sendiri. Kalau yang kau tanyakan adalah alibi, aku memang tidak punya."

"Kau kenal seseorang bernama Tenten?" Shikamaru mencari celah.

"Tenten?" Hidan terlihat berpikir, "Apa dia seorang gadis cantik? Aku kenal cukup banyak gadis cantik," kemudian ia tampak berpikir lagi "Ya, mungkin aku mengenalnya. Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau Deidara?"

"Apa dia juga perempuan cantik?"

"Deidara seorang laki-laki," Shikamaru nyaris mendengus kesal "Dan soal Tenten, dia sudah bertunangan."

"Wah, kalau begitu aku pasti tidak mengenalnya!"

Itu benar-benar cukup. Berkunjung ke tempat Hidan seperti sebuah kesalahan saja. Perjalanan jauh yang sia-sia. Shikamaru dan Temari bertolak ke penginapan dengan perasaan tidak puas. Sasuke datang menyusul mereka tiga puluh menit sebelum tengah malam. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengeluhkan ketidakberuntungannya yang baru bisa mengelak dari rentetan bela sungkawa verbal sekitar pukul setengah lima. Segera setelah menceritakan detail pertemuannya dengan Hidan, Shikamaru beranjak tidur. Temari dan Sasuke yang juga kelelahan, lantas ambruk diatas kasur.

Esoknya ketiga orang itu pun berpisah. Temari harus kembali ke Konoha seperti yang diperintahkan Sasori, sementara Shikamaru dan Sasuke bertugas mengorek keterangan dengan berpura-pura menjadi pengunjung di coffee shop tempat Deidara terbunuh.

Satu lagi perjalanan jauh. Menuju Suna. Untunglah dari pinggiran Konoha itu ada satu jalan tembus yang hanya makan waktu beberapa jam, bukan setengah hari penuh. Semoga saja perjalanan yang satu ini tidak sia-sia.

Tampaknya memang tidak sia-sia. Coba tebak, siapa yang ditemui Sasuke dan Shikamaru di coffee shop itu?

Neji. Neji Hyuuga.

"Nenek Chiyo adalah nenek saya," Neji menerangkan.

"Waktu pemeriksaan kau bilang tidak kenal Deidara," Shikamaru bersiap mengonfrontasi "Bukankah Deidara meninggal disini?"

"Saya jarang pulang kemari, Detektif Nara" Neji melanjutkan, "Memang saya pun mendengar ada pembunuhan disini. Dan sejak itu tempat ini jadi sepi. Tapi saya tidak tahu siapa yang meninggal itu. Saya betul-betul tidak kenal Deidara."

"Lalu, dimana nenekmu sekarang?" giliran Sasuke yang bertanya, "Dia satu-satunya saksi, kan?"

"Nenek saya sudah sangat tua," Neji menjelaskan "Saya dan sepupu saya sepakat untuk mengirimkannya ke panti jompo minggu lalu. Nenek Chiyo ada disana sekarang."

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kami ingin menemui nenekmu itu?" Shikamaru setengah meminta ijin.

Tentu saja Neji tidak keberatan. Bahkan diantarkannya kedua detektif itu ke panti jompo tempat tinggal Nenek Chiyo sekarang.

Oh, seharusnya ada yang bilang pada ketiga pemuda itu bahwa berbicara kepada seorang nenek tua bukanlah pekerjaan mudah.

"Apa kau berkelahi dengan kedua orang ini, Neji?" tanya Nenek Chiyo sambil memandangi Shikamaru dan Sasuke dengan kedua mata tuanya.

"Tidak, Nek" Neji menyanggah "Aku tidak berkelahi. Mereka datang untuk menanyakan tentang seorang pria yang meninggal di kedai kopi kita beberapa waktu lalu."

"Aku tidak percaya," Nenek Chiyo ngotot "Kau pasti berkelahi. Apa gara-gara Tenten? Oh ya, kenapa Tenten tidak pernah menjengukku sekarang? Kalian bertengkar? Nenek yakin kalian pasti bertengkar. Kau jangan seperti anak kecil, Neji. Kalau Tenten tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu kau pasti sedih sekali. Sejak dulu selalu begitu, bukan? Waktu kau masih sekolah seorang temanmu tewas bunuh diri dan kau mengunci diri di kamarmu selama tiga hari. Siapa ya nama anak itu? Nenek lupa. Tapi kau sedih kan kalau ditinggal? Makanya, jangan bertengkar dengan gadis manis seperti Tenten."

Neji menunduk. Tidakkah dia memberitahu neneknya kalau tunangannya itu sudah meninggal?

"Nenek, kami datang kemari untuk menanyakan seseorang yang meninggal di coffee shop nenek beberapa minggu lalu," Shikamaru mengutarakan tujuannya, "Apa nenek ingat sesuatu?"

"Semua yang kuingat sudah kukatakan pada polisi waktu itu," Nenek Chiyo kelihatan tidak senang "Aku memang melihat seseorang bersama pria berambut pirang itu, dan polisi kelihatan kecewa sekali karena aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Nenek melihat seseorang bersamanya?" Sasuke tertarik, "Orangnya seperti apa?"

"Aku mohon, Nenek. Tolong diingat-ingat sebentar," pinta Shikamaru mencoba sesopannya.

Nenek Chiyo menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Ekspresinya biasa saja. Lalu perempuan tua itu ganti menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti seorang anak berumur lima tahun yang menemukan sekeping koin di pinggir jalan.

"Orang itu mirip denganmu," ujar Chiyo "Iya. Aku yakin sekali. Tampan sepertimu. Aku sampai merasa seperti pernah melihatnya di TV."

Sasuke mendelik. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi sambil menyimpulkan, "Itachi?" ulangnya lagi, "Itachi menemui Deidara? Persis di hari kematiannya? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke mulai memelas, "Tolonglah, jangan katakan kalau kakakku kehilangan nyawanya karena terlibat dengan semua ini."

"Ah, Neji! Nenek ingat sekarang," Chiyo berseru girang "Nenek ingat nama temanmu yang meninggal bunuh diri itu. Namanya Naruto. Iya, kan? Naruto, kan? Sungguh kasihan sekali anak itu. Penyebab bunuh dirinya saja tidak ketahuan."

DEGG!

Sasuke mendelik lagi. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Neji kenal Naruto? Kenal teman kecil mereka itu?

Shikamaru tak sempat bertanya. Sasuke juga belum sempat buka mulut. Ponsel si detektif berambut nanas tiba-tiba bergetar. Segera setelah satu tombol ditekan, telinga Shikamaru berdengung mendengar suara Sasori yang terlampau keras di ujung sana.

"Hey, kalian dimana?" Sasori berteriak, "Cepat kembali ke Konoha! Sekarang! Terutama kau, Shikamaru! Hidan tewas! Kau dengar itu? Hidan tewas! Tewas! Aku dihujani perintah supaya kau segera dikarantina!"

"Hidan tewas?" rupanya keterkejutan Shikamaru belum boleh berhenti sampai disana, "Aku? Dikarantina? Untuk apa?"

Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. Setibanya ia di tempat kejadian perkara, pemuda itu melihat Hidan tewas terbujur di atas lantai dengan darah mengalir bersumber dari luka di lehernya. Dan inilah kenapa Shikamaru harus dikarantina. Persis di tempat Hidan tergeletak, dengan darahnya sendiri pria itu sempat menuliskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbunyi 'Save Nara'.

Save Nara.

Selamatkan Nara.

Shikamaru tercekat. Sasuke ternganga. Sasori tampak frustasi. Bahkan seluruh petugas yang sibuk memeriksa tempat kejadian menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak. Menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan memandanginya seakan sedang melihat seorang calon mayat.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: sepertinya Lelouch tidak bersedia meminjami saya Geass-nya. Jadi, review? Ayolah, saya janji tidak akan menulis nama anda pada deathnote. Karena saya memang tidak punya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Nara Shikamaru, detektif muda. Uchiha Sasuke, juga detektif muda. Uchiha Itachi, artis papan atas. Dan seorang gadis bartender yang tewas mengenaskan.**

**Warning: Chara death. Death****s****, actually. No bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

"Iya, ya! Aku tahu!"

BRAAAAK!

Sasori membanting telepon yang dipegangnya usai mengumpat seribu nama. Nama hewan, tentunya. Bunyi 'nguuung' panjang sempat terdengar mengiringi gagang telepon yang kini kabelnya menjuntai bergoyang di tepi meja.

Namun ternyata Sasori belum puas. Ditambahkannya lagi, "Dasar jalang!"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Temari bergidik melihat amarah pamannya. Tapi bukan Anko namanya kalau wanita muda itu tidak berani menyela.

"Siapa yang jalang, inspektur?"

"Siapa lagi?" jawab Sasori, "Tentu saja perempuan bejat itu! Mei Terumi si mulut beracun!"

"Mei Terumi?" Sasuke mengulang, "Maksudmu kepala biro intelijen?"

"Memangnya ada berapa banyak Mei Terumi di Konoha?" Sasori masih terdengar marah.

"Intelijen punya urusan apa dengan kita?" Shikamaru penasaran.

"Kasus ini mulai meresahkan dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan disinggung oleh parlemen. Pembunuh berantai yang berkeliaran bukan sesuatu yang patut kita banggakan," Sasori susah payah menahan emosinya dan menerangkan, "Biro intelijen memperolok ketidakmampuan kita yang sudah kecolongan empat nyawa. Ya Tuhan, mau ditaruh dimana muka kepolisian ini?"

"Empat nyawa?" Shikamaru meralat, "Kita cuma kecolongan tiga. Deidara terbunuh di Suna."

"Tapi perhatian publik tetap mengarah kepada kita," sambung Anko "Aku berani bertaruh, dalam hitungan jam kepolisian Suna pasti akan berkoar tidak jelas. Mencari semua celah agar tak dipersalahkan."

"Aku tidak memikirkan Suna saat ini," lanjut Sasori "Yang kupikirkan adalah Mei Terumi. Dia mendesakku agar kau diungsikan ke markas besar mereka. Perempuan jalang itu sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk mencampuri dan mengobok-obok kewenangan kita!"

Shikamaru mencari konfirmasi, "Aku? Aku harus diungsikan ke markas intelijen? Tidak mau!"

"Aku juga tidak mau, Shikamaru" kata Sasori "Karena itu, kau tak kuijinkan pergi kemanapun sampai kasus ini selesai."

"Aku tak boleh meninggalkan Konoha? Bukan masalah," Shikamaru tak berkeberatan.

"Bukan Konoha, Shikamaru" Anko meluruskan maksud Sasori, "Yang dimaksud inspektur, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan markas kita ini sampai kasusnya selesai."

Kali ini Shikamaru melotot tak percaya, "Aku dikurung disini?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," Sasori menambahkan "Sudah ada empat korban. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko adanya korban kelima. Terlebih lagi jika yang kelima itu adalah kau. Jika kau sampai benar-benar mati, aku bisa dipecat."

Shikamaru berkecap kesal. Temari mencondongkan posisinya dan bertanya, "Tidakkah kau merinding? Pembunuh itu memburumu."

"Mungkin kita memang sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh kelas kakap yang sangat berpengalaman. Mungkin. Tapi rasanya keterlaluan sekali kalau dia berhasil membunuh seseorang di kantor kepolisian."

"Aku rasa bukan itu yang dimaksudkan keponakanku, Shikamaru" ujar Sasori "Yang dimaksudnya adalah, kenapa pembunuh itu memburumu?"

Temari mengangguk ketika Shikamaru menoleh sebentar ke arahnya. Sasuke dan Anko juga menoleh seketika itu.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu" jawab Shikamaru, "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia mengincarku."

"Barangkali penyelidikan kita selama ini semakin dekat dengan pembunuh itu," Anko berpendapat "Dan dia berusaha melenyapkanmu."

"Atau mungkin juga," Sasori memiliki pendapat lain "Jangan-jangan tanpa kau sadari kau sebenarnya tersangkut ke dalam persoalan ini."

Shikamaru menyanggah, "Aku tak pernah bermasalah dengan siapapun. Tidak pernah melanggar hukum. Siapa yang mau membunuhku?"

"Apa mungkin kau melihat atau menyaksikan sesuatu yang kau tak sadar betul kalau hal itu penting bagi si pembunuh?" Temari bertanya penuh penasaran.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Apa yang baru saja dikemukakan Temari memang bisa jadi alasan yang paling masuk akal saat ini.

'kriiiiiiiiiing...'

Suara telepon terdengar berdering. Tentunya dering itu bukan berasal dari telepon naas yang tadi dibanting oleh Sasori. Ada sebuah telepon lagi yang berada di sudut depan sebelah pintu. Merasa posisinya yang paling dekat, Sasuke beranjak mengangkat telepon yang berdering itu sambil memegang ponselnya yang tampak menyala di tangan kiri.

"Selamat malam. Bisa saya bantu?" sapaan Sasuke terdengar, "Inspektur Hayate?" terdengar sedikit nada keterkejutan disini, "Kami mohon maaf. Iya. Iya, baik. Saya mohon maaf. Tidak masalah, Inspektur Hayate. Akan saya sampaikan. Terima kasih."

Lalu gagang telepon itu diletakkan lagi. Sasori bertanya, "Siapa yang menelepon, Sasuke? Hayate?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Benar, Inspektur."

Sasori mendengus. Sudah bisa dirasakannya hawa tidak enak ketika nama Hayate disebut oleh Sasuke. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."Apa katanya?"

Sasuke menjawab, "Inspektur Hayate minta agar Temari datang ke Suna. Sekarang juga."

Temari menaikkan alis. Shikamaru juga kaget. Sasori bertanya lagi, "Sekarang? Bukankah dia masih harus disini sampai bulan depan?"

Kemudian Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang sama sekali tak ingin didengar Sasori, "Konsultan hukum itu. Neji Hyuuga mengadu pada kepolisian atas kedatanganku dan Shikamaru ke sana. Dari caranya bicara, aku rasa Inspektur Hayate sangat tersinggung."

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Sasori. Hayate yang marah bisa saja membawa urusan ini kepada kepala kepolisian Konoha. Inspektur itu mengumpat lagi sebelum berkata, "Kau dengar itu, Temari. Aku tak mau cari masalah saat ini. Pergilah sekarang. Kau akan tiba disana besok pagi."

Temari menurut. Ia baru saja bangkit dari kursi ketika Sasori menambahkan lagi, "Eh, jangan pergi sendiri," ditolehnya pada si bungsu Uchiha "Sasuke, tolong antar keponakanku. Kita bisa diangggap tidak sopan kalau Temari dipulangkan begitu saja. Sebutkan pada Hayate beberapa alasan dan permintaan maaf yang kedengarannya diplomatis. Jangan buat dia marah. Kurasa kau cukup pandai untuk urusan membalik lidah seperti itu. Biar kutelepon dia sebentar lagi. Kucari dulu alasan yang paling mengenakkan."

Sasuke mengangguk saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau membantah disaat seperti ini?

Kira-kira baru beberapa menit setelah Temari mengekor keluar dibelakang Sasuke, seorang petugas kepolisian datang memasuki ruangan itu. Mengetuk pintu, memberi hormat, kemudian melaporkan sesuatu yang kali ini benar-benar ingin didengar semua orang.

"Lapor, Inspektur. Orang itu sudah ditemukan. Wanita yang datang ke kediaman Uchiha dan mengaku sebagai Deidara sudah tertangkap. Dia langsung dibawa ke ruang interogasi."

"Wanita?" Anko melongo mendengarnya.

'Sepertinya Hayate harus menunggu,' pikir Sasori 'Yang ini jauh lebih penting.'

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

BUUK!

Si Deidara gadungan menghempaskan kepalanya diatas meja setelah diseret paksa oleh Anko. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terurai tampak kusut dan berantakan. Baik Shikamaru maupun Sasori mungkin memang tak tega berlaku kasar pada perempuan. Karena itulah Anko ada disana. Dia tega memukul sesama.

"Katakan kau siapa!" Sasori membentak keras.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Uchiha Itachi?" Anko terdengar tak sabaran, "Kau pasti penggemarnya, kan?"

Gadis yang kedua tangannya diborgol itupun sontak tak terima. "Aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa!"

"Lantas kenapa sore itu-"

Ucapan Shikamaru segera dipotong oleh sang gadis pirang, "Ya! Aku memang menyamar sebagai Deidara! Dia kakak kembarku! Kepolisian Suna itu payah sekali. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai mereka menemukan siapa pembunuh kakakku."

"Jadi, kau pergi ke sana untuk mencari pembunuh itu?" Sasori membaca situasi.

Si gadis tampak mengiyakan, "Dan yang kutemukan malah seonggok mayat lagi!"

"Itachi sudah mati waktu kau masuk ke sana?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku tiba-tiba panik dan melompat keluar dari jendela?" kasar benar jawaban gadis ini, "Dia sudah mati!"

Jadi yang di jendela itu benar jejak kakinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak percaya kata-katamu?" Shikamaru menyergah, "Kenapa kau mesti membuka jendela yang terkunci dan bukannya lewat pintu yang jelas terbuka?"

"Lewat pintu?" si gadis mencibir, "Agar penyamaranku terbongkar? Perempuan yang namanya Sakura itu tahu wajah kakakku. Aku harus menghindarinya. Dan lagi, siapa yang bilang jendelanya terkunci?"

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut mendengarnya.

"Katakan siapa namamu," kata Sasori sekali lagi.

Kali ini si gadis pirang menurut. "Ino. Yamanaka Ino," jawabnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kematian kakakmu ada hubungannya dengan Itachi Uchiha?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku menemukan sebuah foto yang ditinggalkan Deidara di atas bantal sebelum dia pergi hari itu," jawab Ino "Salah satu orang di dalam foto itu adalah Itachi Uchiha. Cuma dia yang bisa kukenali. Lainnya asing."

"Tentu saja, Nona cantik" Anko menyindir, "Yang lainnya pasti bukan artis."

"Dimana foto itu?" Shikamaru meminta, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Di dalam saku. Aku selalu membawanya sejak hari itu," lanjut Ino "Bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya kalau tanganku diborgol?"

Sasori memberi isyarat pada Anko. Anko mengangguk sebelum bergegas meraba saku celana Ino yang bahunya masih ia cengkeram. Segera setelah Anko merasa menemukan sesuatu di dalam saku celana itu, diambilnya benda tersebut dan sejurus kemudian diberikannya pada Shikamaru. Selembar foto lama yang sudah kucel dan terlipat dua.

Sasori menjulurkan lehernya, melongok ke arah foto yang kini dipelototi Shikamaru.

Foto itu tidak asing. Sama sekali tidak asing.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa tercekatnya Shikamaru. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Foto itu adalah foto yang sama. Foto yang dilihat Shikamaru ketika pertama kali memasuki kamar Itachi. Tidakkah terbesit di benak Shikamaru, untuk apa Itachi yang sedang ketakutan tiba-tiba membongkar foto lama semasa sekolahnya?

Kini bersliweran di dalam otak Shikamaru semua kesaksian dan petunjuk yang ia dapat sampai sekarang. Semuanya terjawab. Semuanya cocok. Memorinya memutar kembali kenangan atas benda-benda yang hari itu dilihatnya tergeletak diatas meja.

Shikamaru gemetaran menatap foto ditangannya. Foto Itachi bersama lima orang temannya di klub drama sekolah. Dua orang perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki.

Dua dari tiga laki-laki itu berambut pirang.

Naruto dan Deidara.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut putih keperakan.

Hidan.

Salah satu dari dua perempuan dalam foto itu berambut gelap dicepol dua.

Tenten.

Dan seorang lagi berambut pirang dikuncir empat.

Temari.

Perlu diulang? Temari. Ya, Sabaku Temari.

Tidakkah Shikamaru ingat pada apa yang disampaikan Hidan?

Firasat Shikamaru memang benar adanya. Ada ketidaksesuaian diantara sejumlah pernyataan yang diutarakan para saksi di hari pemeriksaan. Dan Shikamaru sudah tahu pernyataan siapa yang tak sesuai itu.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: ****Inilah kenapa pada chapter I kemarin saya menggambarkan Deidara sebagai seseorang yang terlihat sangat mirip perempuan. Bagi saya, Deidara adalah Deidara. Meskipun ratusan kali diklaim sebagai banci atau uke Itachi Uchiha, menurut saya Deidara tetap seorang laki-laki. **

**Well, chapter depan sudah pasti tamat. Semakin cepat anda mereview, semakin cepat saya menguploadnya.**

**Terima kasih banyak. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: "Kalian membunuhnya?"**

**Warning: Chara death. Death****s****, actually. No bashing purpose. Don't like don't read.**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

"Apa? Temari?" suara Hayate di seberang sana terdengar heran, "Apa kau mabuk, Sasori sayang?"

"Tidak, Hayate. Aku tidak mabuk," jawab Sasori masih sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dan memegangi ponsel ditangannya "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'sayang' karena aku masih di kantor. Anak buahku bisa mendengar suaramu yang keras itu."

"Aku rasa kau pasti mabuk, Sayang" Hayate tetap berkeras.

Sasori kelimpungan. Entah seperti apa cara yang harus dipakai inspektur itu untuk menerangkan maksudnya.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Aku harap kau tak keberatan kalau kita mampir dulu ke rumahku sebentar," kata Sasuke pada Temari "Surat-surat kendaraanku tertinggal. Aku tidak berani meninggalkan Konoha tanpanya."

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan terlambat?" tanya Temari.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu jalan pintas" sambung Sasuke, "Lagipula Inspektur Sasori pasti sudah menelepon Inspektur Hayate dan menerangkan alasan yang bagus untuk kita."

Temari mengangguk saja. Gadis itu diam di mobil ketika Sasuke turun untuk membuka pintu gerbang. Rupanya rumah itu sedang kosong. Ayame dan Teuchi diijinkan berlibur setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Itachi. Dan pada malam hari seperti ini, daerah itu betul-betul gelap. Sekiranya pasti tak ada siapapun sejauh puluhan mil dari sana.

Sasuke mempersilakan Temari masuk setelah membuka pintu depan rumah dengan kuncinya. Si gadis pirang melenggang tanpa curiga. Namun gadis itu segera membalik badannya dalam setengah hitungan usai mendengar bunyi 'klik' yang menandakan bahwa pintu itu telah terkunci kembali.

"Buat apa dikunci?" Temari bertanya, "Bukankah kita kemari hanya untuk mengambil surat-surat kendaraanmu?"

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman dingin yang bisa jadi menyiratkan seribu makna. Ia merogohkan tangan ke dalam saku, dan dalam dua detik kemudian Temari melihat sebuah pisau lipat terpegang di tangan pemuda itu. Ada perasaan familiar ketika Temari melihat benda itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana? Dimana ia pernah melihat sebuah pisau lipat bermata dua dengan ukiran nama N. Uzumaki pada gagangnya?

Tunggu dulu, N. Uzumaki? Naruto Uzumaki?

Sasuke memainkan pisau lipat itu sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Temari dan bertanya ditengah senyumnya, "Katakan padaku, Temari. Katakan kenapa kalian harus membunuh Dobeku?"

Oh, tidak.

Inilah situasinya. Ketika Hidan berkata bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan Temari sebelumnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud menggoda. Ia memang merasa pernah bertemu, hanya saja Temari tidak mengingatnya. Seperti halnya dengan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu merasa pernah melihat Temari, tapi tak yakin dimana. Yang benar, Shikamaru melihat Temari di dalam foto yang sepintas lalu dilihatnya ketika memasuki kamar Itachi. Lalu ketika Hidan menuliskan dua kata pada detik-detik terakhir kematiannya, Save Nara, pria itu juga punya alasan. Hidan lupa siapa nama Temari. Dan pada hari itu, Temari datang bersama Shikamaru. Sang detektif muda memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku sementara di jari tangan Temari melingkar sebuah cincin. Singkatnya, Hidan mengira Temari adalah istri Shikamaru. Ia mengira bahwa Temari adalah seorang Nara.

Kemudian soal telepon yang berdering di kantor Sasori. Bukan Hayate yang menelepon, melainkan Sasuke sendiri. Adalah kelalaian semua orang hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke mengangkat telepon itu sambil memegang ponselnya yang terlihat menyala.

"Kenapa kau diam, Temari?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi, menggema di tengah rumah yang remang dan kosong.

Tatapan Temari menyalak dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Pelan-pelan otaknya mulai mencerna dan mengingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi ketika pertama kali ia datang ke Konoha, sepuluh tahun lalu. Klub drama, festival tahunan, kerja sama antar sekolah, dan Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki yang melompat dari atap gedung sekolah. Bukan, bukan melompat dari atap gedung sekolah. Naruto tidak melompat dengan kemauannya sendiri. Dia...

"A-aku," Temari gelagapan "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku memang datang ke Konoha pada hari itu. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Ulang tahun Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Saat aku tiba disana semua anggota klub drama sedang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dan Itachi...aku ingat sekarang. Dia yang menyerahkan hadiah pisau lipat itu pada Naruto. Tapi sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau akan begitu jadinya."

Sasuke masih tersenyum. Masih pula memainkan sebilah pisau lipat ditangannya. Kata pemuda itu, "Aku tak peduli lagi, Temari. Kau harus mati seperti yang lainnya, yang telah membiarkan Dobeku tewas begitu saja. Tapi karena sekarang tinggal kau seorang, biarkan aku bersikap sedikit adil. Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh hitungan untuk melarikan diri. Setelah waktu sepuluh hitungan itu lewat, sisanya akan jadi kesenanganku. Bagaimana?"

Nafas Temari megap-megap gemetaran. Belum sempat gadis itu menyampaikan persetujuannya, Sasuke sudah mulai menghitung dari satu.

"Satu, dua..."

Inilah waktunya untuk panik.

Jangan diam saja, Temari! Lari! Selamatkan dirimu! Larilah sekarang juga!

Kedua kaki Temari mulai bergerak menjauhi Sasuke. Lututnya terasa gemetar karena ketakutan hingga laju tubuhnya tak mampu mengimbangi kecepatan detak jantungnya yang kini meloncat jauh diatas normal. Keringat dingin membanjir entah sejak kapan. Otaknya tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Derap nafasnya yang terengah-engah tertelan suara Sasuke yang masih terus menyebut barisan angka.

"...empat, lima..."

Jendela. Sekuat tenaganya Temari berusaha mengoyak jendela ruang tamu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jendela kaca itu telah terkunci dan dipasangi teralis besi. Si gadis pirang makin panik gelagapan. Pintu samping dihampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara bungsu Uchiha di dekat pintu sana masih menghitung tak terhentikan.

"...tujuh, delapan..."

'Oh Tuhan, tolong aku!' pekik Temari dalam hatinya. Hitungan Sasuke makin mendekati angka sepuluh. Menyadari waktunya hampir habis, Temari sontak berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu samping dengan putus asa. "Tolong! Siapapun disana, tolong aku! Aku mohon, tolong aku!" teriak gadis itu.

Percuma. Tidak ada seorangpun diluar sana yang mendengar teriakan Temari.

"...sembilan, sepuluh" Sasuke menyelesaikan hitungannya, "Waktumu habis, Temari."

Habislah pula riwayat sang kembang Suna.

Sudut mata Temari mulai berair ketika kepala gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke melangkah cepat kearahnya sambil memegang sebilah pisau lipat yang sejauh ini telah menghabisi empat nyawa. Ketakutan Temari meluap tak terkendali, gemetar tubuhnya berlipat menjadi-jadi. Ia pun kembali berlari, berusaha menghindari ajal yang tampak makin jelas di depan mata.

Baru beberapa langkah Temari berlari, Sasuke berhasil meraih lengan bajunya. Temari jatuh tersungkur. Tapi bukan Temari namanya jika gadis itu menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sisa-sisa derap nafasnya yang memburu Temari berusaha bangkit. Namun malang tak bisa ditolak. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kaki kanan Temari, menyeret gadis itu hingga terdengar suara deritan kuku jarinya yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Bagaikan sebuah harmoni, telinga Sasuke seakan dimanja dengan pekikan dan teriakan yang tak hentinya dilontarkan Temari sembari menendang dan meronta-ronta.

Satu gerakan cepat mengakhiri perlawanan gadis pirang yang tersiksa. Sasuke menangkap kepala Temari, mendongakkannya seraya membungkam mulut gadis itu sekali jadi dengan tangan kiri. Temari tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika kedua lutut Sasuke sukses mengunci setengah tubuhnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu lemas dalam sekejap, seolah tak mau berkompromi dengan keinginannya untuk terus hidup.

Sepasang mata tanpa dosa semakin berair, membelalak nanar seakan menolak kehadiran maut yang demi Tuhan betul-betul tak dikehendakinya. Sementara itu pisau di tangan kanan Sasuke makin bergerak mendekat, menghampiri sebentuk leher putih yang terbuka lebar. Peduli setan pada bekas darah, jejak kaki, ataupun alibi. Setelah Temari 'lewat', semua dendamnya selesai.

"Ucapkanlah salam pada malaikat, Temari" masih sempat-sempatnya Sasuke berbicara, terdengar seperti benar-benar menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan. "Dan sampaikan pula salam dariku untuk Dobe di surga."

'BRUUAAAAAAAAAAK!'

DORR!

Sasuke tak sempat menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu depan yang didobrak paksa. Lesatan sebutir peluru mengarah lurus ke tangan kirinya. Persis mengenai punggung telapak tangan pucat yang berujung pada dentingan suara pisau lipat terjatuh di atas lantai.

Pada saat Sasuke sanggup menggerakkan kepalanya secara penuh, Shikamaru telah berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dengan nafas naik turun yang segera disusul oleh segerombolan petugas bergerak cepat melumpuhkan satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup di dunia. Shikamaru masih memegang pistol di tangan kanannya tanpa banyak bergerak. Tenggorokannya serasa tertahan di satu titik.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang karirnya, Shikamaru memiliki sebuah momen untuk membanggakan nilai yang ia peroleh dari sesi menembak.

"Padahal kau temanku, Sasuke..." Shikamaru mengeluh lirih, meski tetap terdengar pada akhirnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Shikamaru!" Sasuke meracau dan memberontak dalam teriakannya, "Kau tidak menyayangi Dobe seperti aku menyayanginya! Harusnya sekarang dia masih hidup, Shikamaru! Dan orang-orang keparat itulah yang seharusnya mati! Mereka merampas Naruto dariku!"

Shikamaru tak menyahut lagi. Lidahnya kelu. Kemampuannya mendebat hanya sampai disini saja. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Shikamaru baru bergeming beberapa saat kemudian. Ketika Sasuke telah diamankan dan dibawa pergi oleh petugas, saat itulah Sasori berlarian panik, meraih tubuh keponakannya yang melemas sedari tadi. Demikian eratnya lelaki berambut merah itu memeluk, menciumi dan mengusap-usap rambut Temari sambil berkicau tak karuan.

"Temariku sayang, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" sambungnya beruntun, "Maafkan pamanmu yang bodoh ini. Aku memang bodoh sekali. Aku hampir membuatmu mati. Temari, tolong katakan sesuatu. Katakan sesuatu, Manis. Apa kau terluka? Bagian mana yang sakit? Aduh, bagaimana ini? Ayahmu pasti akan menyekapku di dalam kulkas, Karura akan melempariku dengan panci, dan Kankuro akan mengajak Gaara mengeroyokku sampai babak belur. Ayolah, Temari. Aku mohon, katakan sesuatu!"

Temari tak menyahut. Masih shock, tampaknya.

Sasori kebingungan. "Tamatlah riwayatku..." gumamnya pelan.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Kediaman Uchiha mendadak ramai di tengah malam. Sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, rumah itu ramai oleh petugas kepolisian. Kamar tamu kini dihuni beberapa orang manusia.

Selembar selimut tebal tersampir di pundak Temari yang terduduk lesu. Perlahan sekali darah masih mengalir dari sela kuku jarinya. Sasori sibuk meneriaki Anko untuk memanggilkan petugas medis. Akibatnya ia malah balas diteriaki oleh Hayate yang tengah meneleponnya dan mengira dirinyalah yang sedang diteriaki.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sasori untuk meminta maaf.

"Jujur, aku tidak mengerti" kata Sasori "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sasuke pelakunya?"

"Dia punya kesempatan," itulah penjelasan Shikamaru "Sasuke ada di Suna beberapa minggu lalu. Ia punya kesempatan untuk membunuh Deidara. Saat Nenek Chiyo mengatakan bahwa dia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, perempuan tua itu sedang dibohongi oleh kepikunannya. Kalau yang dilihat Chiyo adalah Itachi, mana mungkin Itachi mengundang Deidara ke rumahnya sore itu? Mestinya kalau itu benar Itachi, berarti Itachi sudah tahu kalau Deidara tewas. Yang Chiyo lihat bukanlah orang yang mirip Sasuke, tapi memang Sasuke sendiri. Dia juga sudah berada di Konoha selama hampir seminggu pada hari kematian Itachi. Yang berarti bahwa dia punya kesempatan untuk membunuh Tenten. Saat Hidan tewas dia juga punya kesempatan. Perjalanan dari sini yang harusnya memakan waktu enam jam molor menjadi tujuh jam. Dia sendiri mengeluhkan soal pemakaman yang baru berakhir pukul setengah lima. Harusnya dia menyusul kami pukul setengah sebelas, bukan setengah dua belas."

"Kalau Itachi?" Sasori penasaran "Bagaimana caranya membunuh saat kau ada disana? Dan lagi, Itachi itu 'kan kakaknya sendiri. Tega benar Sasuke itu. Tidak kusangka."

Tepat sekali. Tidak seorangpun menyangka bahwa ternyata Sasuke lebih menyayangi Naruto daripada Itachi.

"Bisa dibilang dia membunuh Itachi di depan hidungku," jawab Shikamaru "Saat aku keluar mengambil sekaleng bir untuk Itachi."

"Tapi Kiba bilang Itachi masih hidup pada pukul enam kurang sedikit," sela Sasori.

"Pencinta anjing itu? Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepalanya, Inspektur."

Dahi Sasori berkerut, "Waktu kau bilang kalau ada satu kesaksian yang tidak sesuai, yang kau maksud adalah kesaksian Kiba?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Dia berbohong?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong."

"Dia salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Itu memang suara Itachi. Pendengarannya bagus."

"Lalu?"

"Itu memang suara Itachi. Tapi bukan Itachi yang bersuara. Suara perempuan yang jadi lawan bicaranya juga aku yakin bukan suara Deidara ataupun Ino."

Sasori makin penasaran, "Maksudmu?"

"Apa Inspektur masih ingat pernyataan Ayame dan Tsunade?"

"Ya."

"Sudah jelas, kan? Bukan Itachi yang bersuara. Itu suara TV."

Sasori diam. Shikamaru menyambung lagi, "Sore itu aku keluar dari kamar Itachi lebih dulu dari Sasuke. Dia membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan diatas meja. Diantaranya ada secarik kertas, pulpen, dan remote TV. Dia yang menyalakan TV itu setelah aku keluar. Itachi sudah tewas. Dan aku juga lalai soal jendela yang dia bilang sudah dikuncinya. Sasuke berbohong. Dia tidak pernah mengunci jendela itu. Tak heran kalau Ino bisa kabur lewat sana begitu cepat."

Betapa lucunya ketika melihat Sasori manggut-manggut sendiri. Pada hari kematian Itachi, Sasuke memang telah membuktikan kemampuan pendengaran Kiba, meski entah dengan sengaja atau tidak. Dan Tsunade jelas mengatakan pada hari pemeriksaan bahwa ketika ia masuk ke kamar Itachi, pemuda itu sedang menonton dorama yang dibintanginya sendiri. Mengenai jendela di kamar Itachi, hanya Sasuke sendirilah yang berkoar bahwa jendela itu telah terkunci, dan tak seorangpun bisa dikonfirmasi atasnya.

Tinggal satu hal yang harus Sasori tanyakan.

Motif.

"Lantas apa motifnya? Jangan katakan padaku kalau ternyata Sasuke itu seorang psikopat."

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Temari sebelum menjawab. Ada sesuatu hingga sedikitpun gadis itu tak berani menatap balik ke arahnya. "Kau mau tahu apa motifnya, Inspektur?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Sasori yakin.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan kami berdua disini sebentar," pinta Shikamaru, "Biar kucari tahu apa motifnya."

Sudah pasti Sasori berniat memprotes permintaan itu. Kedengarannya seperti Shikamaru sedang mencurigai Temari atau menuduhnya terlibat sesuatu. Namun belum sempat kalimat protes itu keluar dari mulut Sasori, Temari telah menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tinggalkan kami sebentar, Paman" kata gadis itu, "Tidak apa-apa."

Butuh tiga detik bagi Sasori untuk menimbang. Pada detik keempat pria berambut merah itu sudah bangkit dan berlalu seiring suara pintu yang menutup.

Cukup. Tidak ada lagi orang lain di kamar itu. Tinggal mereka berdua. Degup jantung Temari mulai kembali berpacu ketika memikirkan percakapan macam apa yang Shikamaru inginkan dengannya. Masih saja gadis itu tak berani menatap balik si genius muda. Temari tetap terduduk lesu ditepi ranjang kamar tamu sementara Shikamaru bersandar pada pinggiran meja rias diseberang ranjang tersebut.

"Hidan salah sangka," Shikamaru memulai "Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku bisa membaca pesan itu lebih cepat, kau takkan perlu berhadapan dengan Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti tadi."

"Tak apa," sahut Temari basa-basi "Mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku berhenti memakai cincin peninggalan ibu. Biar lain kali kukalungkan saja di leherku."

"Kurasa bukan cincin itu masalah utamanya. Pokok persoalannya adalah karena Hidan lupa siapa namamu."

Temari hanya ber'oh' ria sembari menunduk.

"Apa itu berarti kau membenarkan pernyataanku barusan?"

Kali ini Temari mendongak, "Pernyataan yang mana?"

"Tadi aku bilang Hidan lupa siapa namamu, bukan tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Apa itu berbeda?"

"Sangat. Kalau dia lupa siapa namamu, berarti dia pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Kalau dia tidak tahu siapa namamu, berarti kalian belum pernah saling kenal sama sekali."

Temari diam. Mungkin di lubuk hati gadis itu rasa gelisah mulai menjalarinya.

"Kau bilang sepuluh tahun lalu kau datang ke Konoha," Shikamaru meneruskan "Apakah pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober itu kau ada disini?"

Temari tak menyahut.

"Aku tahu kau paham betul kemana arah pertanyaanku ini," berikutnya Shikamaru menyerang tanpa basa-basi "Naruto tidak mati bunuh diri, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Temari diam tak menyahut.

"Kalian membunuhnya?"

"Tidak!" Temari terlonjak seketika, "Tidak ada yang membunuhnya! Itu kecelakaan!"

"Kalau itu memang kecelakaan, lantas kenapa kalian melaporkannya sebagai tindakan bunuh diri?"

Mati langkah. Demikianlah posisi Temari sekarang.

Terpojok sudah gadis itu. Tak ada pilihan lagi selain menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

"Aku tiba di Konoha tanggal 9," Temari memulai "Kerja sama antar sekolah dan festival tahunan Konoha memaksa sekolahku untuk mengirim seorang siswa kemari. Dan yang dikirimkan itu adalah aku. Hari berikutnya aku datang ke sekolah tersebut. Disana aku dibawa menuju ruang latihan klub drama dan diperkenalkan pada para anggotanya yang kebetulan ada disana hari itu. Di Suna, aku juga seorang anggota klub drama. Aku baru ingat sekarang, mereka yang kutemui disana hari itu adalah Naruto, Itachi, Hidan, Tenten, dan Deidara. Itachi dan Hidan adalah yang paling senior diantara kami."

"Itu hari ulang tahun Naruto," sela Shikamaru.

Temari mengangguk dan meneruskan, "Aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak. Semua orang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Lalu aku ikut-ikutan saja. Kudengar Naruto juga aktif dalam kelompok pencinta alam. Adalah ide Itachi untuk menghadiahinya pisau lipat itu. Pisau lipat bermata dua yang pada gagangnya diukir nama Naruto. Katanya benda itu adalah yang paling berguna ketika kita sedang berkemah di gunung. Beberapa menit setelahnya mereka mengajakku untuk foto bersama."

"Lalu?" Shikamaru kembali menyela karena setelahnya Temari mengambil jeda yang cukup lama.

"Kau tahu permainan truth or dare?"

Shikamaru menebak, "Mereka menyuruh Naruto melakukan sesuatu?"

Temari mengangguk sekali lagi. "Itachi menantangnya untuk memanjat atap sekolah-" nafas Temari seakan tertahan disini, "...padahal dia tahu kalau Naruto takut ketinggian…"

"Dan Naruto jatuh?"

"Ya, dia jatuh. Kami semua panik. Tenten menangis histeris. Hidan mengumpat tak karuan. Deidara mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Itachi mengutarakan idenya untuk melaporkan hal ini sebagai tindakan bunuh diri."

"Karena kalian semua takut dipersalahkan?"

"Begitulah. Tidak ada saksi lain yang melihat kejadian itu. Teriakan Naruto juga teredam aktivitas check sound di sisi lain gedung sekolah. Kami kemudian bersepakat untuk melupakan semuanya. Dan sampai beberapa saat lalu, aku memang sudah benar-benar lupa."

"Lantas darimana Sasuke tahu?"

"Entahlah. Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Bukankah saat itu Sasuke ada di Oto bersamamu? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Ya, saat itu dia memang di Oto bersamaku. Dan karena Naruto hidup sebatang kara, Sasuke mewarisi semua yang dia punya. Termasuk pisau lipat itu."

"Mungkinkah Deidara yang memberitahunya? Sebelum dia dibunuh di coffee shop itu?"

"Bisa jadi. Yang namanya pegawai salon dimanapun juga memang selalu banyak bicara."

Ada jeda yang kembali tercipta. Shikamaru berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan Temari diam menunggu. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru setelah ini.

Tapi sepertinya Temari tak cukup sabar untuk menunggu. Ditanyakannya, "Apa kau akan melaporkanku?"

"Melaporkanmu pada siapa?"

"Polisi," lanjut Temari, "Bahwa aku ikut menutup-nutupi kematian Naruto."

"Saat ini tinggal kau yang masih hidup," sambung Shikamaru "Simpanlah sendiri kenyataan pahit itu sampai kau mati."

"Tapi sekarang kau ikut mengetahuinya."

"Ya. Dan Sasuke juga tahu. Kuharap aku bisa mencari cara agar dia tidak mengatakan motifnya. Tapi itu jelas mustahil" kemudian Shikamaru menemukan celah, "Berapa usiamu saat itu?"

"Kurasa sekitar 18 tahun."

"Tepatnya?"

Temari tampak menghitung dan mengingat-ingat, "Tujuh belas tahun lebih sembilan atau sepuluh bulan."

"Bagus," Shikamaru menyimpulkan "Tindakanmu hanya akan dianggap sebagai kenakalan remaja. Berdoa saja supaya kepolisian Suna tidak mempersoalkan masa lalumu itu. Lagipula Sasuke tak punya bukti bahwa motifnya itu betul-betul beralasan. Semua orang yang bisa mengiyakan tendensinya sudah terbunuh, kecuali kau seorang. Selama memungkinkan, sangkal saja semua yang dikatakannya."

"Kenapa aku terdengar seperti penjahat begitu? Pada kenyataannya aku kan memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenal dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya pun cuma beberapa jam saja."

"Sudahlah, jangan protes. Selama kau bisa menyangkal aku juga akan mengubur rahasia ini bersamamu."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tak membenciku? Naruto itu temanmu, kan? Sasuke juga."

Harusnya Temari tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah orang yang pikirannya cukup bijak. Kata pemuda itu, "Karena seperti yang kau katakan, aku yakin bahwa sebenarnya kau memang tidak bersalah. Bahkan kau tak tahu kalau Naruto takut ketinggian. Keberadaan pisau lipat itu juga tanpa campur tanganmu. Dalam hal ini keterlibatanmu bisa dianggap sebagai collateral damage," kemudian Shikamaru terlihat menarik nafas dalam, "Aku memang tak bisa sepenuhnya membenarkan tindakan yang kalian berlima lakukan. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membenarkan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan pada mereka."

"Dengan ini aku berhutang budi padamu," ujar Temari.

"Jangan katakan hutang budi. Kau akan menyesal nantinya. Karena berhutang budi pada orang sepertiku bisa sangat mahal ganjarannya."

Dahi Temari berkerut tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu membayar hutang budi itu dengan seluruh sisa hidupmu?"

"Seluruh sisa hidupku?" tanya Temari mengonfirmasi.

"Ya, seluruh sisa hidupmu. Di sisiku."

Disaat Temari belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna keadaan, disaat itulah Shikamaru bergerak mendekatinya. Jujur, pemuda itu tidak berniat melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sama sekali. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi sebagai tanda peduli. Namun sayang, waktunya tidak tepat. Persis ketika wajah keduanya nyaris tak berjarak lagi, Sasori masuk ke kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan permisi. Seketika itu pula jiwa ke'paman'an Sasori meluap tak terkendali.

"Dasar kambing kau! Shikamaru! Apa yang kaulakukan pada keponakanku?"

Ups, sial.

Tabahkanlah dirimu, Shikamaru. Ini baru pamannya. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya? Lalu ibunya? Dan tidakkah kau ingat, Temari juga punya sepasang adik laki-laki. Bagaimana dengan mereka?

Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah giliranmu untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: inilah susahnya menulis fict bergenre crime. Saya**** harus rela menyelipkan a/n yang cukup panjang. **

**Sebenarnya sejak awal sudah banyak yang bisa menebak bahwa pelakunya adalah Sasuke. Wah, reader-reader saya ternyata cerdas sekali!**

**Soal cincin yang dipakai Temari, sudah saya sebutkan sejak awal Temari muncul. Jadi jangan salahkan saya soal kesalahpahaman Hidan. Dan waktu sepuluh tahun jelas cukup untuk membuat Hidan lupa nama orang yang dikenalnya selama beberapa jam saja.**

**Soal kesempatan Sasuke membunuh Tenten dan Deidara, sudah saya singgung juga di chapter I. Sasuke mengakui sendiri kalau dia sudah hampir seminggu di Konoha dan sempat mampir ke Suna beberapa minggu sebelumnya.**

**Soal jejak kaki di jendela, itu memang jejak Ino. Dia keluar sebelum Neji dan Sakura masuk.****Jangan salahkan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei kalau Ino dan Deidara memang mirip. Lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengunci jendelanya? Untuk memberi kesan seolah pelaku datang dari luar. Yang mana, dalam hal ini lebih banyak orang menjadi berpeluang. Namun sudah saya jelaskan di chapter II, bahwa jejak di jendela itu hanya mengarah keluar kamar, tidak ada jejak yang terbukti mengarah masuk. **

**Dan soal TV yang menyala, Ayame dan Tsunade adalah saksinya. Yang didengar Kiba ****adalah suara Itachi ketika berakting dengan lawan mainnya di TV. Saya juga telah menyebutkan di chapter I semua benda yang berserakan di atas meja. Adakah yang berpikir kalau remote TV itu saya sebutkan tanpa tujuan?**

**Soal kesempatan Sasuke membunuh Hidan, sudah saya singgung di chapter IV. Seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru, perjalanan makan waktu enam jam. Sasuke menyusul Temari dan Shikamaru pukul setengah dua belas, padahal dia sendiri bilang kalau pemakaman berakhir setengah lima. Harusnya dia tiba disana satu jam lebih cepat. Bahkan bisa jadi lebih cepat lagi, karena logikanya makin malam jalanan pasti makin lengang. **

**Soal telepon dari Hayate, sudah saya singgung juga soal Sasuke yang mengangkat telepon itu sambil memegang ponselnya yang terlihat menyala. **

**Dan soal foto bersama enam orang itu...ah, sudahlah. Sudah jelas, kan? Dari chapter I pun sudah saya sebutkan bahwa Temari ada dalam foto itu. Siapa lagi chara Naruto yang berkuncir empat? Ketika pertama kali bertemu Temari, Shikamaru bilang kalau dia merasa pernah melihatnya. Itu memang benar. Shikamaru melihatnya sekilas lewat foto diatas meja. Jadi, Shikamaru tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menggoda Temari. **

**Saya mohon jangan bantai saya, wahai para penggemar Sasuke. Saya juga menggemari chara yang satu itu. Sungguh. Wajahnya pernah menjadi wallpaper ponsel saya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum saya ganti dengan si cantik Kallen Stadtfeld beberapa waktu lalu. Meski demikian, saya bersedia memberikan alamat saya di Kudus kalau anda mau datang dan memaki saya. **

**Last but not least, terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang telah bersedia mengikuti jalannya fict ini dari awal, tengah, maupun akhir. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereview Save Nara, saya persilakan. **

**-x-**

**Mungkin, fict berantakan ini butuh sebuah sekuel.**


End file.
